The Catch
by hye-kyo
Summary: Complete! When Kenshin comes back and tries to do some explaining, it was up to Kaoru to give him some punching. But maybe things will turn out right, especially now that they're talking...
1. Chapter 1

**The Catch**

_by hye-kyo_

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Rurouni Kenshin and all its characters.

**Author's notes: **This is a three-part fic, it was supposed to be a one-shot, but I think it's quite too long to be a one-shot. I'm going to continue my other fics so don't worry. This is just some sort of a breakaway from my multi-chaptered ones. Hope you like it. Reviews do inspire me a lot. Thanks!

* * *

**Part One: Kenshin's the unthinkable one**

---

So Kaoru would be really pissed off. He looked at his watch. He just could imagine what she would do to him once he gets there. Either she'd clobber him to death or clobber his wallet to death. Either which, he's going to die.

He ran the flight of steps from the subway and hoped that she too was late. But there's no way Kaoru's going to be late. He prayed for his salvation. He crossed the street, swiftly as to avoid the turning of the traffic light to green. He heaved out a sigh as he spotted her waiting by the lit streetlamp not far from the restaurant they usually go to.

He slowed down and took in a deep breath. He was about to call her when she turned around. She doesn't look so happy.

She glared as she spotted him and turned around again and started walking.

"Hey!" he called. Okay, so he is in danger now.

"What were you thinking?" she asked, walking straight back to the subway.

"I'm sorry," he grinned nervously. He was trailing her, she was a fast walker. She had not been a cadet officer for nothing.

"You asked me to go here at this time of the night and you showed up almost an hour after the designated time? Kenshin what have I told you about being tardy?"

He pouted. He knows the routine. So she is going to hit him now.

She raised her hand and smacked him. "Okay."

He nursed his bump. "You have good hits Kaoru."

"I'd give you another one if you like."

"I'd keep my mouth shut."

"So you owe me," she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right." Okay, so now comes the dreaded second part.

"You pay for dinner."

"Sure," he swallowed. But that is not the end.

"And we go to the amusement park."

He frowned, "Do we ride the octopus?"

She smiled wickedly and nodded.

Oh Kami! The last time they've been there he almost fainted after the ride. He went home vomiting until his mouth tasted sour.

"And you buy me an ice cream."

"Wasabi?"

"You're very good. Yes, wasabi and you are going to eat too."

He took in a deep breath. "Could we go to the amusement park tomorrow night and eat wasabi ice cream the night after that?"

"No," she said with a wink in her eyes, "We are going to do it all on one night."

"Can't you be a little…less wicked?"

"You are late," she reminded Kenshin.

"Do you hate me or what?"

"And also," she suddenly said, remembering something, "You have to buy me that LCD monitor we saw at Akihabara."

"Ah…" and now comes the dreaded third part where she'd make sure all his savings are drained, "What?"

Kaoru frowned at him, "I want the monitor. And I'm talking about the white one."

"Couldn't you go for the cheaper one?"

"The black one?"

"Yes, it's a lot cheaper."

"No. I want the white one."

"Kaoru do you know how much that is?"

She nodded smiling.

He just couldn't believe her, "What's with the screen that it costs that much? It's very expensive for just a monitor."

"You know I need it," Kaoru raised a brow.

"You still have a perfectly working monitor."

"I need a bigger one Kenshin. Besides its very useful to my work. It won't cost you that much trouble, would it?"

"That would cost me a lot."

She smiled wickedly, "Yes, but I want it." She laughed.

"Kaoru," he said sadly. Is this what he gets for going all through the trouble of preparing something romantic for this moment? If only he had known…

"So, what do you say?"

"What do I say?"

She slipped an arm through his, "You love me right? You should do what makes me happy."

He loves her, and maybe even more than that, so this is the consequence of loving her.

"And you should be ready to make certain sacrifices."

"You're bullying me," he pouted. He drew in her scent. If only she wasn't this good-smelling, he wouldn't be doing anything like this for her. But he was lying to himself.

"Listen," Kaoru turned to him, "As my bestfriend you should have known that I dislike tardy people. And as my bestfriend you should've known that consequences await those tardy people."

"I don't have any say in this matter since the beginning right?" it was supposed to be a statement, but he was still hoping luck would take its course.

"Nope," she said.

"I thought so," he heaved out a sigh.

She broke into a smile after gazing at him for a while, "So…what's the catch?"

"Catch?" he asked.

"What is this about?"

Oh, he remembered. He almost forgot what he had painstakingly prepared for her.

"So?"

"What time is it?"

"Half past ten. Why?" She had her arms akimbo, which meant she was starting to get impatient.

"Right on time," he grinned. Actually they were late.

"What about?"

"You'll know when we get there," he said with a wink.

---

She was smiling as she sat down. She couldn't even help but blush as she looked at him. "I kind of like this idea, but I'm not really sure what this is about."

He frowned as he sat down facing her, the candle burned beautifully.

"Dining here is not something I could think of."

"But I thought of it," he said, applauding himself, "I always have brilliant ideas."

Kaoru laughed, "So what is this about Kenshin?"

"I have something to tell you," he said, starting to feel fidgety.

"Really?" she looked around. The laundromat looked different at night. "Tell me, how'd you get them to lend you the place?"

"The key to success is my persistence."

She smiled again as she took note of the dryers on the side and carefully cleared place spot they were on. The laundry baskets were stacked neatly on one side.

"Don't they usually close at around twelve midnight?" she asked as she now noticed him pouring wine.

"Yes."

"I can't remember of anything special today."

"Two things." He said firmly as he offered her a glass. "I really wanted to bring in food but it'd be hard to clean up."

"Don't worry, I had an early dinner. So what are the two things?"

Kenshin grinned, "You actually don't know what today is Kaoru?"

She shook her head as she took a sip.

"It's your birthday today."

She frowned, "It is?"

"Yes," he said unbelievingly, "You don't even know the date of your birth? I pity you."

She looked away, trying to think. She smiled as realization hit her.

He pouted, "You are too busy with work and you even tend to forget your birthday."

"Thanks," was all she could mutter.

He felt a little tense, now they're getting to the second part. He needs to lighten the mood a little, "So, maybe we could forget about the monitor you want?"

Her smile turned into a dangerous frown, "Nope."

"Yah," he pointed out, "As I thought so."

"So what's the second thing?"

"Oh that…"

"Kenshin?" she asked after he became silent for a while.

"Y-yes."

She was about to urge him to speak up when a phone rang. She fidgeted in her bag to look for hers but found it off. She turned to Kenshin, "It must be yours that's ringing."

"Really?" he found it in his pocket.

Kaoru took another sip from her glass and watched him as he stood up. He looked a bit serious. _It must be from his work_, she mused. She was still wondering about the second thing he was talking about when she suddenly heard him say to whoever he was talking to, "I'm coming."

She looked up at him as he went over to her, and mouthing apologies he dropped the padlock on the table, gave her keys of the laundromat and hurried to the door.

Kaoru sat there taken aback.

---

It was eight in the morning when Kaoru decided to ring the doorbell of his apartment. Kenshin left suddenly and that annoyed her so much. She had to call Tae, the laundromat owner, in the middle of the night just to return to the keys to the shop. She had to clean up the table, put away the wine, which was now in her apartment, and pull the dryers back to their places.

She couldn't really remember what he said before he left. It was a harried, "I'd be back later," or something of that sort. But at two in the morning when she had finished cleaning up there was still no sign of him.

She would clobber him to death. She pressed the doorbell again and hoped that he'd open soon because she was almost late for work.

"Kaoru," the door opened just as she was about to press the buzzer again.

"Kenshin." She was relieved to see him, and now that she felt relieved she could feel anger rising up.

"Where were you?" she asked, feeling a bit annoyed at his sleepy face. She deduced he just woke up, with just a pair of boxers on.

"I was supposed to—" he was cut off when a woman's voice called out suddenly, "I'm going to use the bathroom now Kenshin."

Kaoru stopped and pushed the door open wider.

"Kenshin?" the woman stopped too and turned to look at Kaoru.

"Ah, s-sure, go ahead," Kenshin called out while still looking at Kaoru, "Kaoru she's Tomoe."

"Hi," the woman named Tomoe smiled.

Kaoru nodded and felt herself suddenly breathless.

"I'll just call you," Kenshin said in a tone of dismissal.

"Ah…yes…" okay, she was taken aback. The woman's name was Tomoe, and from what she learned Tomoe was the name of the Kenshin's ex-girlfriend, no, change that, Tomoe was the name of Kenshin's ex-fiancée, which meant that they were one step short of getting married. So the woman inside his apartment was his ex-fiancée?

"Kaoru?" Kenshin's voice broke into her thoughts.

"Yes," she nodded. Okay, she knew what he meant. He was asking her to leave. She felt mad, annoyed, infuriated. She turned down the hall and started for the elevator.

---

A week after, there still was no phone call.

Kaoru decided it's time to take action. No matter what she was still his bestfriend. She had to know what was happening. If Kenshin and that Tomoe had decided to get married she had every right to know.

She sighed. She was just justifying what she was doing. Even if she was his bestfriend, she doesn't have every right to know what's happening to him. Nonetheless, she pressed the buzzer.

It was seven in the evening and she knew that by this time he was home from work. And judging from the light in his kitchen, which she saw from her apartment window, she knew he was at home.

She pressed it again, and again for the third time. It opened suddenly.

"Kenshin," she said angrily.

"Kaoru," he stood in the doorway, looking as wonderful as ever.

"I wanted to clobber you right now."

"I said I am going to call you."

"You said that a week ago!"

"Yes I know but—"

"How could you do this?"

Kenshin looked away, "I'm sorry."

"I waited for you until two in the morning at the laundromat."

"I'm sorry."

"You owe me." Kaoru tried a joke, to ease things up. She wanted to hit him but she was too worried.

Kenshin forced a smile, "I know."

"So how about my—"

"Listen, I'd drop by your apartment, we'll talk about that later okay?"

"But how about—" The door closed. Kaoru stared hard at it, feeling much annoyed and much hurt. "My ice cream and my octopus ride," she finished slowly. She went back to her apartment.

---

Later didn't come quickly. Four days and still there was no sign of him.

Kaoru had known him for almost two years now. She had met him in the laundromat. It was a rather humiliating experience. However, that proved quite fun for the two of them. A week later she met him again at the food section of the department store.

Kaoru sighed. She hated him, he was very annoying. She doesn't care if he was with his ex-fiancée or whatever. "He has to come now or else—" she faltered. She stood up, went to her window and found his kitchen lights open. _He must be cooking. _

His building was right in front of hers, a parking lot stretched in between. He had suggested many times that he move to her building so that it'd be easier for him to go to her apartment and vice versa, however the couple living beside her was quite secured at their place. No one seemed to want to move out.

"Kenshin," Kaoru murmured. She doesn't want to be annoying, she only wanted to see him. He said he was going to come but he hadn't. She was missing him already. If only she had been more blunt at giving him hints…

She backed away from the window and settled on the couch. The wine from her birthday celebration would taste better if she has someone to share it with. She placed the glass on the coffee table and leaned on the couch. She felt sleepy.

---

Kaoru hadn't been saving on gas since she stopped seeing him. It had been three weeks, no three weeks and 14 hours to be exact, since she last saw him. She was becoming lonely.

Misao told her to get a life. She has a job, she has her officemates, she has her nice apartment, she needs a boyfriend. She doesn't really want to get into a blind date. The last blind date she had was a very traumatic experience. Just thinking of it gives her the creeps.

Misao wanted her to meet this guy whom according to Misao was a friend of Aoshi way back in college. They met him a week ago when Misao and Aoshi were at the mall looking for a nice baby dress.

So Kaoru has to consider that. She had a lot of free time since Kenshin had started disappearing from the limelight. Maybe she should give up on him and look for a greener pasture. She sighed again.

She leaned back on the driver's seat. She had been using her car more often now that he wasn't bringing her to work anymore. She slipped out and saw the lights in his kitchen on.

---

Two days later, she found the DVD Kenshin so wanted to watch. He wasn't home by the time she arrived. At nine past eight she decided to give him a call.

"Kenshin," she gleefully said as the other line was picked up.

"Who is this?" it was a woman's voice, definitely not Kenshin's, though Kenshin has a female tone in his voice.

"Ah," she twisted the cord with his fingers, "This is Kaoru."

"Oh Kaoru-san, this is Tomoe. Kenshin's taking a bath right now."

She thought for a while, "When did he…" she rephrased, "I mean Kenshin just stepped in or was he—"

"He just started," Tomoe answered quickly, "I'd tell her you call. Do you have any message for him?"

"I see," she tapped her fingers on the table, "Just…please tell him to call me back."

"Okay."

"Thank you," Kaoru knew that Tomoe would, like a prim lady, give her a 'don't mention it'. She doesn't like the sound of her voice, she just doesn't. She quickly hang the phone.

---

It was past ten in the evening when she decided to call the redhead again. Kaoru felt impatient. This time she wasn't going to accept any excuses.

It was Kenshin, "Hello."

"It's time you answer the phone," Kaoru greeted coldly.

"Kaoru."

"Surprise." She rolled her eyes, as if he could see it.

"Ah yes, I was about to—"

"Why didn't you call me back?"

"I was about to, but you called."

"Really?" Kaoru was fuming with anger, "It's almost eleven Kenshin, and if you are forgetting I called at around eight."

"I'm sorry," he was trying to laugh.

"Don't laugh," she suddenly said seriously, "I don't like the sound of it."

"Okay."

"It's unfair."

There was a pause and then, "What is?"

She smirked, "Like you don't know Kenshin."

Another pause. "Sorry."

"You always say sorry. I hate you."

"You asked me to call just to tell me that you hate me?" There was a sigh.

"You didn't call Kenshin," she said in a as-a-matter-of-fact-tone, "I did."

"Oh alright. So why did you call?" There were noises in the background.

She thought for a moment. He suddenly seemed disinterested. "I bought the DVD."

"What?" He was saying something to someone.

"Was that Tomoe?"

There was another pause, "Ah Kaoru, could I just call you back?"

"Ah—" the line went dead. She stared at the phone.

---

The following day she went to work. She went over to his building to check if he was still there but just as the elevator came to his floor, she decided not to.

He didn't call back. She waited until two in the morning for his call, but there was none. She decided to immediately go to work. She would meet Misao for lunch. She knew Misao would try to persuade her to go to a blind date with Aoshi's friend. Misao need not persuade her any longer. Kaoru would be coming.

---

By the end of the week she felt it necessary to get drunk. Misao had given her a bottle of whisky which she said would "soothe her loneliness".

---

Kenshin knew Kaoru was really mad at him now. He would ring her doorbell early tomorrow morning, take her out to see the movies, go to the amusement park and eat wasabi ice cream. Tomoe would be meeting with her friend tomorrow so he would have a whole day free. He hoped Kaoru wasn't _that_ mad at him to accept his peace offering.

Tomoe was sleeping already at the guest room. She had asked him a few details about Kaoru. He sometimes couldn't help talking about her which made Tomoe smile and laugh at him. She said there was something fishy.

He went over to the phone and was about to pick it up and dial her number when it rang.

"Kenshin," Kaoru's slurred voice came over the line.

"Kaoru," he said seriously, "Are you drunk?"

"Drunk?" she laughed. Her voice was unclear, "I just…sipped a little you know. She laughed.

He felt a worried. He knew she wasn't the drinking type. She must be feeling something really bad now if she's drinking, "I'm coming over Kaoru."

"Guess what," she hiccupped, "I'm going to…a blind date tomorrow."

He frowned, "You don't like blind dates."

"I know right," she hiccupped again, "But I need to make friends—" another hiccup, "—I need to meet new people—" another hiccup. There was a pause as she yawned. "Besides," she yawned again after a hiccup, "I…I feel…" She stopped as she yawned again, "I am…so lonely…" she yawned again.

Kenshin kept silent and after a wide gulf of silence ensued he finally asked, "Kaoru?"

There was no answer.

"Good night," he sadly said, "And sweet dreams." _She must have dozed off,_ he murmured to himself.

---

His name was Seta Soujiro. He has a good name and Kaoru likes good names. She liked the way he said his name when he introduced himself and she liked the way he said her name when he called her. His voice was nice too. And she liked hearing it.

He was two years older than she was. He works in an advertisement agency as head of the monitoring team. He complimented her work, saying that it really wasn't easy being a copyreader. He said he likes her job.

The dinner was far from perfect, being the clumsy girl that she was. It wasn't pre-ordered, just like what she thought it would be. She doesn't like pre-ordered meals. He had laughed at every joke she threw at him and he even knew some of the jokes. She had spent all evening laughing and talking. She had even forgotten she was suffering from a hangover.

He's easy on the eyes too. He looked young for a twenty-seven year old bachelor. he also has a good fashion sense, which she actually was looking for in a guy. Kaoru likes him, almost everything about him. But still, he is not Kenshin.

---

They went to the movies a couple of days after they first met. It was a nice movie, actually Kaoru had been urging Kenshin, months before its release, to reserve seats for them at the premiere. The premiere was a week ago, Kenshin was nowhere in sight. So it was good that Soujiro brought her to see that movie.

"Do you want to eat ice cream?" Soujiro asked her the following day. They agreed to meet at the bookstore near her apartment.

"Yes, do you?" Kaoru asked back. She watched as he flipped through a book and returned it back to the shelf.

"Yes. I just thought you might like to eat since it's quite humid."

Kaoru nodded.

It was a nice walk to the ice cream parlor. She knew he liked vanilla. And he knew she liked wasabi. He said it wasn't something he'd eat everyday but he'd like to have it once in a while.

"It's something that actually grows on you," he laughed as he take another spoonful, "I might even like to have it everyday."

She laughed. He was making her laugh easily. She would want to get use to this.

---

Misao would be giving birth by the end of the following month. Kenshin promised Kaoru that they'd shop for a nice gift together. But judging from what had been happening, maybe she would be buying a gift alone.

He wasn't home when she checked his apartment that morning. She had been going out with Soujiro lately yet she feels a bit empty. She wanted to clobber Kenshin right now.

She sat on her desk at her small office. Megumi, the girl she shares her room with, was on leave. She recently got married. She wonders why everyone's either getting married or giving birth. She hated the feeling of being left out.

_What if Kenshin gets married? _She tapped her both cheeks, what was she thinking? Of course, Kenshin would be giving her a word or two if he's planning something like that. But Kenshin hasn't been giving her even a word as to what he's up to since Tomoe came.

---

Summer was almost halfway done. Kaoru had gone out with Soujiro more often than what she had expected and planned. They had went to the movies more than she and Kenshin did on a monthly basis. She had eaten more free dinners than when she was with the redhead.

Yet she doesn't feel complete. So on the last day of the week, just before the celebration for the end of summer, he asked her to have dinner with him.

It was nice and she liked it. The atmosphere was easy and romantic. She wished Kenshin could be a little more like this. She had just finished her dessert when Soujiro asked her the inevitable. He was asking her if they could have a more formal relationship.

She had to admit she really thought about it. He was nice and good-looking and they even share a lot of common things. It was only once in a blue moon that a girl could meet someone like him.

She almost said yes when the violins played. But she remembered that she was waiting for someone, even that someone might be waiting for another person. She doesn't really care if she would be waiting in vain. To make the long story short, Kaoru refused Soujiro.

---

Kaoru was watching a TV show, whose title she had missed. She doesn't really like watching it, but there's nothing to watch anyway, and she wasn't really watching because she was thinking.

Soujiro dropped her off in front of her apartment building after the dinner. She couldn't look him in the eye although he said it was alright. After an awkward good night, she hurried to her apartment.

She had seen this episode, she had watched this a couple of weeks ago when she was waiting for Kenshin's return call. She knew this part already. She yawned.

She was about to turn it off when the doorbell buzzed. She stood up, looked at the clock, wondered who it could be and went over the door.

"Hey," it was Kenshin.

"Hey," she replied. She kept the door half closed.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" he asked grinning. He was carrying something in his hand.

"Ah," she said as if in a daze, "Come in."

"I'm going to make you dinner," Kenshin said as he removed his shoes and slipped on a pair of slippers.

Kaoru followed him to the kitchen.

"I brought ice cream," Kenshin turned to her, "Guess what flavor I brought."

She rolled her eyes.

"Right! Wasabi it is!"

"You don't like that."

He just laughed and started laying out the contents of the parcel on the kitchen counter.

"I already had dinner."

"You had?"

"Yes. You don't have to cook me dinner."

Kenshin frowned. He paused for a while thinking, then finally started putting away all that he brought in her fridge and cabinets.

"What are you doing here anyway?"

"I said I came to make you dinner. But since you had eaten already, let's just watch a movie or something."

"What?"

"You said you already bought the DVD that I was telling you about." He scooped some ice cream into a bowl he got from the dishwasher.

"How did you know about that?" Kaoru looked hard at him.

"The last time you called, you told me about it," Kenshin said as he turned to her. He went over to the couch. "Come on."

Kaoru didn't know he heard that. She followed him to the couch.

"Oh here," Kenshin exclaimed as he found the DVD on top of the player. "I'd put it on okay?"

"Go ahead," she picked up the bowl of ice cream from the coffee table. "How about…about what you promised?"

He thought for a while, "Ah, the amusement park. I'd go there with you one of these—"

"Forget about it. I could go there alone."

Kenshin forced a smile, he knew something was wrong, "Ah, tomorrow…let's go to Akihabara to buy that LCD monitor that you like."

"Forget about it too," she immediately replied, "I really don't like it anyway."

"Kaoru…"

She doesn't like this feeling. She swallowed hard.

---

Kaoru turned to him slowly, putting a spoonful into her mouth. "Why are you here?"

"Why not?"

She knew he wasn't really watching. He was looking through the TV. He even kept on looking at his wristwatch.

Kenshin looked at her, got the bowl from her and turned back to the TV. The movie was almost half done. He absent-mindedly took a spoonful from the bowl and put it into his mouth. It was only then that he remembered how bad wasabi flavor tasted. He coughed.

Kaoru looked hard at him, snatched the bowl from him and said, "Don't force yourself to eat it if you don't like it."

He looked at her. She was staring straight into the monitor. He smiled, "Sorry. I like it though."

"Liar."

"Sorry," he pouted.

She knew his mind was somewhere else. She glanced at him and saw him glancing at his watch. She was getting irritated.

"Have you adjusted your clock?" he suddenly asked, glancing at the clock above the doorway.

In annoyance, Kaoru snatched the remote from the table and pressed the stop button. The screen went blank.

"Kaoru, what—"

"If you don't want to be here then go away!" Kaoru stood up, hoisted him by the arm and dragged him to the door.

"Hey, wait, wait…"

"Get out!," she pushed him out and slammed the door hard on his face. "I hate you!"

---

Came Saturday and she was free from work. She had to do some shopping since her cupboards are running low on stocks. She hadn't been eating out and had been starving herself with just ramen since she threw him out the house. Kaoru really didn't like what she had done, but she didn't really like what he had done either.

She turned to the next aisle. She was almost done, now just looking for the ramen noodles. She might try udon too. Curry goes well with it too, she might get some.

"Hey," Kaoru followed Kenshin. She saw him as he turned the next aisle towards the cashier.

"Hi," Kenshin doesn't seemed too please to meet her.

"You're shopping too?"

"Yes, I'm almost done actually."

"Really?" her face lightening up, "I'm almost done myself."

He nodded.

"Look," Kaoru said slowly, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that."

He smiled, "It's okay. It was my fault anyway."

She smiled back, "Do you want to have coffee after this? It's my treat."

"Oh," he forced a smile, "Tomoe's waiting in the parking lot."

She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came.

"Till then," he bowed and pushed his cart along.

---

Kaoru refrained from checking his apartment the following days. It really wouldn't help if she'd know whether his kitchen lights were on or off. She really shouldn't care about it.

"Welcome," Tae greeted her as Kaoru pushed the door of the laundromat open.

"Hi," she greeted back. "I won't be leaving my stuff, I have an hour at least."

"Kenshin's inside."

"Really?"

The chimes rang as the other door opened, "Tae is there—Kaoru…" It was Kenshin.

Kaoru turned to him, "Hey." She tried to sound as gleeful as possible.

"You doing your own laundry?"

She nodded. She doesn't feel good about this.

---

Kenshin knew she was still mad. He was quite glad she accepted his offer to have coffee. "How was your blind date?"

"How did you know?"

"You called and told me about it."

"I don't remember," Kaoru took a sip.

"Of course you wouldn't remember, you were drunk."

She paused for a while in deep thought. Her face lightened up as she understood what he was saying, "Oh that, I wasn't drunk then."

"You sounded drunk."

"I just took a sip."

"Sip?" he snorted, "If you could just hear yourself hiccupping then."

"I could drink whenever I want to."

"I'm not telling you not to drink, I'm telling you not to get drunk."

She smirked at him.

"So how was your date? You don't like blind dates."

"It was a nice date, besides Aoshi knows my date."

"Even so," he stammered.

"I like him."

He was about to sip but after hearing what she said, he slowly brought the cup down to the table, "You like him? You just met him."

"It's not like we just met yesterday or something."

"You shouldn't easily trust strangers Kaoru."

"He's Aoshi's friend. He has a nice job, he looks good, what could be wrong about him?" she frowned.

"Rogues these days look good, they even wear good clothes. You can't tell one from the other." Kenshin felt irritated.

Kaoru stood up, "I almost forgot, I have to go meet him."

"Hey," he stood up to follow him but his foot got caught in the legs of the chair and he almost tripped. Good thing he got a good hold on the table. But by the time he regained composure she was already gone.

---

By the end of July, she had decided to give herself a haircut. However, since it had been months since her last haircut, she couldn't bring herself to completely allow the hairdresser to lop off six inches of her hair.

Soujiro noticed the two-inch difference from the before and after look. She was glad he noticed it, because actually it wasn't that noticeable. She had continued seeing him even after she refused him. She had grown comfortable with him, but she felt bad because she knew she was just treating him as a replacement for the stupid redhead.

She told Soujiro about that and he said it was alright with him. He said he wanted to be friends with her. That she accepted.

However today he said he would be busy with work. Kaoru was staring at the television when she remembered she had to pick up something from the laundromat. She turned the TV off, got the apartment keys from the coffee table and went to the door.

"Ho!" Kenshin came just as she was opening the door.

She frowned at him, "What are you doing here?"

He grinned, "I came to see you."

"I'm about to leave," she was giving him the cold shoulder, since he had been giving her the very same thing since Tomoe came.

"Where are you going?" he wouldn't move from the doorway.

"To the laundromat. I have to get something."

"I want to finish the DVD," he pouted.

"I'd let your borrow it."

"I want to watch it here."

"I already finished it." She knows she shouldn't easily give in to his puppy eyes.

"You're unfair. You threw me out last time and you finished it on your own."

"I'm sorry that I'm unfair," she smirked, "If you'll excuse me." She locked the door as she pushed him away.

"Okay," he quickly slipped a hand through her arm. "We'll pick up your stuff then we'll go to the video shop."

She allowed him to drag her to the video shop right after she got her stuff from the laundromat.

"What do you think about this?" Kenshin propped a DVD for her to see.

"I've seen that already," she said as she looked away. She doesn't know why he was with her.

He frowned, "When? It wasn't available in DVDs until last week."

"I've seen it in the movies."

"With whom?"

"With Soujiro," Kaoru turned to him.

He smirked and moved onto the next aisle, "How about this one?"

"I've seen that too."

"In the movies?" Kenshin arched a brow.

"Yes."

"With your blind date?"

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "Yes, with my blind date."

Kenshin took a deep breath as he moved onto the next aisle. He picked up a DVD and said, "This one?"

"Guess what?" Kaoru said dryly.

"In the movies?"

"Yes. And yes, with my blind date."

"Why do you always watch movies with that guy?" Kenshin suddenly blurted out.

"Whom am I going to watch movies with if not with Soujiro?" she arched a brow and had her arms akimbo. "You're annoying."

"Now I am annoying."

"Yes." She looked away.

There was a pause and then, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever Kenshin."

"I'm serious."

"And I'm serious too!" She glared hard at him.

"Let's…let's just look for a movie we both haven't seen."

"I really don't want to watch a movie now anyway."

He ignored her comment and moved on to the next aisle. He picked a DVD neither of them likes and brought it to the counter.

---

Both of them were looking at the screen. At least, even though they both do not like it, the movie served as a good diversion for conversation.

Kaoru put a spoonful of ice cream into her mouth. She turned slowly to him and asked, "Why are you here?"

"Why not?"

"Really Kenshin."

Kenshin didn't answer. He tossed a potato chip into his mouth.

"Tomoe already left?" she guessed. She eyed him warily.

It took him at least ten seconds before answering, "Yes."

"Oh," she turned back to the TV, "I see…"

He frowned at her, "What do you mean?"

"That's why you are here."

"Kaoru."

"I know," she held the bowl tighter, "You are here because Tomoe's already left."

"It's…It's not like that…"

She faked a laugh, "Liar."

"Go ahead," Kenshin turned back to the TV, "Think that way if you like."

She leaned closer to him, "You couldn't blame me if I think that way."

He slowly turned to her, "I know."

"I'll try not to think like that."

"Thanks."

"But I still think you are only here because Tomoe already left."

"Kaoru!"

She grinned, "Okay, okay."

Kenshin smiled.

"Listen," she said, swallowing the cold ice cream, "I've been thinking."

"About what?"

"I realized I shouldn't force you to do things that you really do not want to do."

He frowned as he leaned closer to her so that their shoulders were touching, "I don't get it."

"I don't want to elaborate anymore."

"For example Kaoru."

"Okay, for example," she thought and then continued, "For example this ice cream…from now on you don't have to eat it if you don't want to."

He dismissed what she said and laughed.

"I'm serious."

"You can't be serious about that."

"I honestly and seriously am."

He straightened up and stared at her straight in the eye, "Why?"

Kaoru avoided his eyes, "I just realize that its wrong. And I won't check up on you, or on what you are doing, or on your whereabouts. You can go to wherever you want to go or do whatever you want to do without telling me. I won't be mad, and even if you are going to be late there would be no consequences. And if you have to go somewhere while we are together you don't have to tell me, you could just go…and leave…"

He frowned again.

"That way, if something like this ever happened again…we wouldn't hate each other."

"Do you hate me?"

"Yes."

Kenshin took the bowl from her hand, placed it on the coffee table and cupped her chin with his fingers, "I am sorry."

She backed away, "I know."

"Then why?"

"Because…oh forget about it."

"You tell me to forget about it but you still brood about it."

"I said forget about it." Her voice grew a decibel high.

"I want to know Kaoru."

"Okay!" she shouted and after realizing she shouted she took a deep breath and then said, "Because, because I think it's unfair even though I know it is not."

He let out a sigh of relief, "It is unfair. I have been unfair to you."

Kaoru laughed, "It's…It's good to be with you. I missed you."

Kenshin laughed too, "I missed you too. So much."

---

* * *

**A/N: **So that was part one...

**Part Two: Kenshin may be unthinkable but Kaoru is too: Preview:**

They were back to their routine after watching the movie neither of them likes. Kenshin would take her to work every morning, pick her up in the afternoon, watch movies and dine afterwards. During weekends, they would spend the entire day hiking Fuji or visit Osaka or some place Kenshin would want to see.

She smiled as they got down the train. "I need to make some shopping."

"Okay," he held her hand as they made their way to the food section located at the department store in the train station.

"Do you want to go to the zoo tomorrow?" she asked as she scanned the items.

"Ueno zoo?"

"Yes, do you? We've never gone there."

"But I've been there before."

"I've been there too. But we've never been there _together._"

"Alright. I'm not really fond of animals."

"I'm not too." He pointed to a food stall. "I'm hungry."

"I'd just pay for this at the counter."

"Go ahead."

---

"Let me ask you something," Kaoru said as she dipped a dumpling onto soysauce.

"What?" Kenshin tossed a piece into his mouth.

Kaoru looked down on her food, "About Tomoe."

Kenshin smiled, "Go ahead."

"She was your ex-fiancee."

He nodded.

"It took you a year and a half to get over her."

"A year and seven months to be exact."

"Okay," she nodded then continued, "When she came back…did you…I mean…did you seek for a reconciliation?"

He laughed. And slyly said, "I am a faithful man Kaoru."

"What was that supposed to mean."

He laughed again.

"So you mean to say you got back together?" she leaned forward.

"Kaoru."

"Was it you or Tomoe who sought reconciliation?"

Kenshin laughed. "It's a secret. The only thing I can say now is that I am a faithful man."

---

Please do read and review!


	2. Chapter 2

The Catch

By hye-kyo

Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own it.

A/n: this is a harried update…on with the story.

Part 2:

They were back to their routine after watching the movie neither of them likes. Kenshin would take her to work every morning, pick her up in the afternoon, watch movies and dine afterwards. During weekends, they would spend the entire day hiking Fuji or visit Osaka or some place Kenshin would want to see.

She smiled as they got down the train. "I need to make some shopping."

"Okay," he held her hand as they made their way to the food section located at the department store in the train station.

"Do you want to go to the zoo tomorrow?" she asked as she scanned the items.

"Ueno zoo?"

"Yes, do you? We've never gone there."

"But I've been there before."

"I've been there too. But we've never been there _together._"

"Alright. I'm not really fond of animals."

"I'm not too."

He pointed to a food stall. "I'm hungry."

"I'd just pay for this at the counter."

"Go ahead."

---

"Let me ask you something," Kaoru said as she dipped a dumpling onto soysauce.

"What?" Kenshin tossed a piece into his mouth.

Kaoru looked down on her food, "About Tomoe."

Kenshin smiled, "Go ahead."

"She was your ex-fiancee."

He nodded.

"It took you a year to get over her."

"Eleven months to be exact."

"Okay," she nodded then continued, "When she came back…did you…I mean…did you seek for a reconciliation?"

He laughed. And slyly said, "I am a faithful man Kaoru."

"What was that supposed to mean?"

He laughed again.

"So you mean to say you got back together?" she leaned forward.

"Kaoru."

"Was it you or Tomoe who sought reconciliation?"

Kenshin laughed. "It's a secret. The only thing I can say now is that I am a faithful man. I am faithful to one and only one woman."

---

Kaoru couldn't sleep. Whatever Kenshin means, she really shouldn't care. But she cares and she couldn't sleep because she cares about whatever he means. She wanted to know to whom he was referring to. Was it Tomoe? Or was it someone else?

---

Kenshin frowned. "I want to go somewhere else."

Kaoru stopped from taking pictures. "Why?"

"I don't like animals."

"I'm not an animal fan either, but I like taking their pictures." She resumed and said, "Wait until I'm done."

He frowned. "I don't understand."

"I don't either." She doesn't know what he was talking about.

"I want to go now."

"Wait. Just one more shot."

Kenshin grabbed the camera from her hands and stared hard at her. "I can't imagine people date here. This place is so unromantic."

She frowned. "I know. And it's okay if this place is so unromantic because we are not dating Kenshin."

He turned the camera off.

"Okay," she straightened her clothes, "Where do you want to go?"

"Wherever. I just want to leave this place. I feel like I already smell like monkeys."

"You do smell like monkeys Kenshin," Kaoru joked as she got her camera back. "I'm kind of hungry."

He smiled, "But you're still with me even if I smell like monkeys."

"Do I have any choice?"

He grinned, "Actually you don't have any."

Kaoru slipped her hand into his and led him to the nearest takuyaki stall.

---

"Here," Kaoru wiped the sides of his mouth. "You eat like a kid."

Kenshin stared at her.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Why are you staring?" Kaoru rolled her eyes.

"I just want to."

Kaoru looked away and munched at her squid ball.

He was still silent.

She noticed him not touching his food. She looked at him, "Don't you like it?"

"I do."

"Why aren't you eating?"

"I am."

"Kenshin, are you sick?"

He just smiled and took a step closer to her. "Maybe."

Kaoru knew there was something strange about the way he acts. It was a weird feeling, but a feeling she would definitely want to feel. But this was Kenshin and this feeling wasn't suppose to be felt so she quickly took a step away.

He frowned.

"This takuyaki tastes a lot better than the one at the train station." She said, trying not to look at him. Kaoru then felt a little annoyed. If he was faithful to one woman then why was he looking at her like he was about to kiss her. She doesn't like those little pranks.

---

Kaoru looked hard at him. And then again Kenshin was late. She tapped her foot impatiently on the paved floor.

"Sorry," he said goofily.

"You really should be." She frowned at him. She started for the stairs.

"Hey," he caught up with her, "What's the punishment?"

"What punishment?"

"The usual."

She understood. "Forget about it."

Kenshin pouted. Were they still not over the last fight?

---

He let out a yawn. "I'm sleepy."

She didn't hear him. She was so engrossed with the music.

"I don't get you."

"You wouldn't really."

He nudged her. "I don't like recitals."

"I know, that's why I brought you here."

He smirked. "You're too kind."

"Thank you." Kaoru hum with the music.

"I still don't get you," Kenshin said as he leaned deeper onto his seat.

"It just shows how bad your taste is. You don't even know art and elegance."

"Classical music is boring," he said with another yawn.

"Be quiet."

"I am already sleeping mind you."

"Well I'm sorry for being classy and elegant. It's my fault that I still befriend people with bad tastes like you." She said with a roll of her eyes. 

"Well I'm sorry too for having bad tastes. At least I am not boring."

"Funny."

Kenshin looked at her. If she just wasn't this pretty, he wouldn't be forcing himself to listen to such boring music. He grinned to himself.

---

He didn't bring his car. Kenshin said it would take him more time to get to the concert hall by car than by subway.

"I am not going to such recitals ever again," Kenshin said with a yawn.

"I want a drink."

He looked for a vending machine. "Coffee? Or juice?"

"Coffee."

"You should stop drinking coffee. Your eye bags are getting bigger," he got an orange juice.

"You shouldn't have asked me in the first place," Kaoru accepted the can and popped it open. She took a sip and continued walking. "What are you drinking?"

"Coffee." He popped open his can and took a gulp.

"Unfair."

"I need to get a little sober."

"Why?" she stopped walking. She faced him, "Are you drunk?"

"Yes."

"But you don't smell like you had been drinking."

"I didn't drink."

Kaoru arched a brow, "What do you mean?"

Kenshin just smiled and walked past her. "Want to see the beach at night?"

---

It was past two in the morning. There was no moon and the air was cold. They were sitting at the raised pavement facing the breakwater.

It was Kenshin who spoke first, "Is there a place to which you want to go?"

Kaoru smiled. She felt like there was something queer going on about him today, "Yes. You?"

"I want to go to Sapporo or to some other place in Hokkaido. I want to go there this winter break"

" Hokkaido?" She looked at the water. "I thought you were talking about somewhere out of the country."

He turned to her, "Where do you want to go?"

She thought it was a funny question. Kenshin seemed a bit too serious for the topic so she gave an answer she thought was funny, "France."

" France?" he thought for a while, "I've never been to France. But France seemed like a nice place."

She laughed. Kenshin was taking all things to heart.

"Then France it is. We'd go to France this winter."

Kaoru stopped laughing. She stared at him. "I wasn't serious."

"But I was." He smiled back. He toyed with his empty coffee can.

She looked at his coffee can and then back to his face.

"We'd go there this winter."

"Summer's not yet over and you are already planning for the winter break."

He was looking straight into the sea but something tells her he wasn't really looking at the sea. "Summer's almost done, and you'd have fall and before you know it you'd have winter. It's better to be prepared early."

She laughed. She really doesn't know why she laughed.

"Time flies by swiftly."

She could only nod. "Okay, we'd go to France."

Kenshin turned to her, placed the empty can on his other side and picked up her hand. "Are you cold?"

"Not really," she said. She turned to look at him.

"I was hoping you'd say you are cold," he murmured as he slid a hand to cup her chin. His gaze was intense, just like the intensity his eyes showed when they were eating takuyaki.

Kaoru felt like he was going to kiss her, just like the last time, but this time there was no diversion, there was no takuyaki to turn to. "Kenshin," she suddenly said.

Kenshin stopped, "Why?"

She didn't know what to say.

He smiled, not like the usual smile he gives her.

Kaoru suddenly pulled away, "It's…It's already dawn. We have to get home." She felt her cheeks burning and her heart palpitating. She knew this feeling yet she doesn't want to acknowledge it. He was playing games again. She stood up from the raised pavement and started walking without even looking at him.

---

They met at a local laundromat. Ten days after moving in Kaoru had gone to the laundromat to do her own laundry. It was a funny experience, she accidentally used up all of Kenshin's detergent so that the redhead didn't have anything left to use. Kaoru even had the nerve to scold the poor redhead. And as they say, realizations come last, by the time Kaoru realized her mistake the redhead and his laundry were all gone.

They met three days after at the food section of the department store. She was tasting some samples when she chanced by him. She offered him dinner which he readily accepted. It didn't take her a long time to see the ring on his finger. It was either a) he was already engaged or b) he just came from a broken engagement. The latter proved to be true.

Kaoru decided not to pursue him in any romantic way well, until he was finally over his ex-fiancée, however the first dinner was soon followed by a second one and then a third one, until they were seeing each other more often than she expected. She really was interested, he was such a beautiful man and though he could be really a pain in the ass sometimes he was still enigmatic.

Half a year later she saw him not wearing the ring, but that didn't mean that he was over Tomoe. Kaoru had been keeping her hopes high until that moment, but realizing he still wasn't ready finally decided to forget all about becoming involved with him in any kind of relationship other than friendship. By the time he was finally over his ex, Kaoru had forgotten any romantic inclination she had for him. In short, Kaoru chose to remain simply as friends.

---

"Misao wanted to have a party right after giving birth," Kaoru said two days later.

"Party?" Kenshin changed the channel. "What day is today?"

"Sunday. Why?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to know." He shifted channels again. "What about the party?"

Kaoru stood up and went to the kitchen counter to get something to eat.

Kenshin went to the CD rack to look for a movie. "Everything on TV today is either boring or a replay."

"Really?"

"Aoshi's a Buddhist, isn't he?" He asked while foraging for a DVD.

"He was," Kaoru corrected him, "They are now both Catholic."

"He agreed?"

"Yes. He loves Misao." She laughed. She doesn't really know if there's a sense to her comment. She went back to the couch and asked, "Would you be willing to change your religious preferences for the…for _her_?"

Kenshin smiled. "I don't have a problem with that. We have the same preferences."

---

Came July and her workload has increased. Her cousin Sano has even arrived at such an inappropriate time and has been wreaking havoc in her apartment. She had been scolding him almost every second yet her sermons seemed to not have any effect on him.

Kenshin opened the door of his apartment that night, "Kaoru?"

"Could I stay for a while? I won't be a bother."

Kenshin laughed, "Is it about Sano again?"

"Really Kenshin, why do I have to suffer this much?" She helped herself in.

"Maybe you are a bit exaggerating. Sano's not that bad."

Kaoru rolled her eyes, "You don't know my cousin."

"When did he say he would leave?" he locked the door.

"Do you have anything to drink?"

"Coffee?"

"No, I'm talking about alcohol."

Kenshin arched a brow, "I don't want you taking alcohol."

"I feel so stressed out."

"But you should not be drinking."

She slumped on the couch, tossing her messenger bag on the table. "I need to loosen up a bit."

"I'll give you a massage," he went over to her, "Does your back ache?"

Kaoru smiled, "I love you Kenshin. You really know how to lighten my burden." She turned her back to him.

---

Kaoru noticed it was becoming a little too sensual. She scooted to her side a bit to make sure she wasn't just imagining things. She cleared her throat, Kenshin was touching her way too touchy than most massages. She really couldn't prove it though.

"Kenshin," she murmured.

"Hn?" his hands were on her lower back. She reddened.

"I'm okay now."

"What?" his voice was raking through her eardrums, and sending shivers through her spine.

"I said, I…I am okay now. You could stop now."

"I don't want to stop yet," he said with another sensual touch.

"Hey," she suddenly turned to face him.

Kenshin broke into a smile. And his gaze intensified just like the last time. He inched closer.

She didn't know how or why but she froze just as when she felt the slightest of pressures on her lips. Then the doorbell buzzed. She quickly pulled back, and trying to regain composure she quickly stood up and said, "There's someone at the door. I'll go see who it is."

---

It turned out to be Sano looking for her. Even though she doesn't like his company, she readily agreed to go back to her apartment with his cousin. She hurriedly grabbed her bag on the table, said a nervous goodnight to Kenshin and went to the door.

And that was three days ago. She hadn't seen Kenshin the day after that because it was a Saturday and he said he needed to visit his aunt. But she had called him the same night and he had agreed to meet the following day.

They didn't talk about the kissing incident, if that could be called a kiss. She was glad they were back to normal. She had dismissed the incident as just a result of a very stressful day. Maybe that day had been very stressful for Kenshin too.

"Misao still doesn't know where to have the party," she said as they were having lunch at an Italian restaurant.

"Would she be able to party after giving birth? When is the baby due" Kenshin forked a meatball and put it into his mouth. Kaoru's gaze fell on his gaped lips.

She shook her head and brought her gaze to his eyes, "I'm not really sure. Maybe sometime next month."

"I see," Kenshin took a sip from his drink, "Does she have any prospects already?"

"I know she was thinking of the Chinese tea house in Ikebukuro, but it's a little too far from her house. The other restaurants near the Church were already booked on the day of the baptism.'

"Anyway," Kenshin took another sip, "How is Sano?"

"Sano would be leaving in two weeks. I almost forgot, he was asking if you could both go out sometime."

"Sano was asking me out?" Kenshin laughed.

"Ah yes," she laughed too, "But I mean something like a boys' night out."

"Oh," he continued laughing, "I thought it was something else. Like I am too irresistible to the point that I could make straight men gay."

"Funny Kenshin. But who knows, maybe Sano also has that in mind."

He laughed.

---

Came Monday and Kenshin volunteered to bring her to her office.

"So I'll see you later?" Kenshin asked as they turned around the curb.

"Can't. I have a date." She couldn't find her cell phone in her bag.

"What?" Kenshin almost stopped the car.

"I have a date." Finally, Kaoru found it in one of the pockets.

"With whom? Are you serious?"

"Don't I sound serious? I'll see Soujiro this evening."

"Your blind date?" Kenshin snorted. "What did I tell you about talking to strangers?"

"He's not a stranger."

"He still is. Cancel that date."

Kaoru crossed her arms across her chest, "And who are you to tell me that? Are you my father?"

"Okay. Do whatever you want to do." They reached the parking lot.

"Kenshin," Kaoru laughed, "Hey."

"Just call me when you get home."

She pinched his nose, "Okay." She went out, and left the door ajar.

"Kaoru," Kenshin called her, beckoning her to close the door.

She furrowed her brows and decided against explaining her date to him. However, she couldn't contain the irritation so she quickly shoved open the car door. "Really Kenshin, I could date whomever I want to. I'm already 27."

Kenshin looked seriously at her for a while and finally said, "I'm not saying anything anymore."

Kaoru was puzzled.

"You are going to be late."

She slowly got out. She looked at him for a second before finally deciding to close the car.

---

The following day was a Tuesday and she doesn't go to work every Tuesdays. Kaoru went to his apartment early that morning and found him getting ready for work.

"Good morning," Kaoru said as Kenshin opened the door.

"Why are you here?" he asked. Kaoru still doesn't know if Kenshin's a morning person or not.

"I'd drop by your building tonight. After which we could eat out. It's my treat."

"Can't." Kenshin grabbed his stuff on the coffee table.

"Why?" Kaoru frowned.

"I have a date tonight," he sounded serious.

"Date?" She arched a brow as she was gathering her stuff, "With whom? With _her_?" She emphasized the 'her', referring to whomever he was faithful to.

"Nope. Remember Sayu?"

She frowned. Sayu, the girl working with him on his latest assignment. She frowned deeper. So where did the I'm-a-faithful-man crap go to?

---

A week later Kenshin accompanied her to the department store. Kaoru felt a little annoyed. A week ago he had been extremely hard to reach, since he had been dating that Sayu girl and now, just when she doesn't need his company, he was right beside her.

"I'd leave you at the toy section okay? I'd come back after an hour." Kaoru was smirking at him.

"Why? I'd go with you. Where were you going anyway?" Kenshin had his arms akimbo.

"Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be with Sayu?"

"You mean Kiyomi?" He laughed.

"I thought Sayu was her name?" Kaoru looked puzzled.

"Sayu's not Kiyomi."

"I thought you were dating Sayu?"

"I was. I started dating Kiyomi Thursday."

"Gee Kenshin, you're too frisky!" Kaoru snorted. "And I thought you are faithful."

Kenshin laughed and slipped a hand around her waist, "I am."

"Then why are you still dating other women?"

"They're like being on internship. They make you ready for the real thing." Kenshin was grinning.

She was vexed. So she too was just for practice. She doesn't like the feeling it gives. "From a feminist point of view I think you should be burned."

Kenshin suddenly looked hard at her, mortified. He took a step back, "What?"

Kaoru glared at him, "You play with women."

"I don't." He laughed.

"Yes you do. You play with their feelings. You make them feel like there's something special but actually you're just using them for practice."

"Kaoru." He laughed harder.

"I don't like those kinds of men. They tell you 'I'd call you' or 'I'd see you' but they really won't." She then looked away.

"I'm telling you I'm faithful to only one woman," he insisted. He was pouting at her.

"Whatever Kenshin. I don't believe you anyway." She started walking.

"Where are you going?"

Kaoru stopped and faced him, "I'm going to buy some undergarments so go away. I'd see you after I finish shopping."

Kenshin started grinning, "Those are the garments that I really love to shop for."

---

"Why don't you just wait for me somewhere other than this place?" Kaoru glanced at him, he was keen examining the undergarment on display.

"What kind are you looking for?" Kenshin asked, looking seriously at a brassiere.

"Put that down." She grabbed the bra and placed it back. She looked around, sure they make a nice picture. A saleslady was smiling at her and the others were looking at them.

"Hey!" Kenshin suddenly grabbed her hand, "I think that one will look good on you." He was pointing to something on a nearby display. He dragged her along.

She was blushing. "Kenshin."

Kenshin was grinning when he picked up a pink bra with red strawberries strewn across. He held it for her to see. "It's very cute. I'd love to see it on you."

She smirked. "What are you—"

"Does it have matching panties?" he asked unabashedly at the coming saleslady.

Kaoru almost hit him on the head as he accepted the matching panties from the clerk. She reddened even more.

"Look Kaoru," Kenshin was grinning from ear to ear, "Let's buy this pair. I'd pay for it."

The clerk asked him what size he was looking for, to which he rightly and immediately replied. Kaoru was a bit taken aback by the fact that he knew what her cup size is. She reddened even more. "How did you know?" she asked just as soon as the saleslady was out of hearing range.

"How did I know?" he asked, the grin plastered on his face, "I can tell just by looking." And just before he could trace his eyes down to her bosom she quickly gave him a smack on the head.

"Pervert."

He nursed the bump on his head, "You are so mean. I just wanted to buy you those undies."

"I'll give you another bump to nurse," she threatened him.

"But don't you think the design is so cute," he said with a wink. "It looked so tasty." He grinned again.

"Pervert. I'll get you for this."

"I don't really mind. I might even just give myself to make it easier for you."

She looked away, smirking. So okay, the design was really cute, and she really doesn't mind having Kenshin buy him that pair. But his grin was making her blush and she doesn't like other people seeing her blush.

---

He said he would be somewhere in Kobe for a week, so that when he came knocking on her door that night she was quite stunned to see him.

Kenshin smiled a little, "You are a bit exaggerating."

"Really," Kaoru said as she scooted a bit to allow him some space beside her on the couch. "I thought I wouldn't be seeing you for a week."

"So tell me," he said, leaning closely to her, "Are you happy to see me?"

She felt something dangerous about the way he asked that so she quickly said, "Of course. I miss my best friend already. Just the thought of having you gone for a week makes me miss you so much." And then she repeated, "You are my best friend. How would I not miss you?"

Kenshin pulled back and leaned on the couch, "I see."

"Anyway," she said, clearing her throat, "I thought you'd be gone for a week?"

"I thought so too," Kenshin loosened his ties and opened the first two buttons of his shirt, "The conference was cancelled. It is still to be rescheduled."

"Who were you with?" Kaoru suddenly asked. She doesn't know why she asked.

Kenshin shot her a why-do-you-want to-know look.

She looked away. "I just want to know."

"The invitation was only for two people."

"So," Kaoru slowly turned to Kenshin, "Who was the other?"

Kenshin grinned, "The creative team's head, Matsuda Satsuki."

"A woman?"

He laughed. "So?"

"Have you dated her yet?"

"Why ask me that question? Do you think I date all the women that I meet?"

"Yes."

He frowned, "It's bad to think ill of someone you know."

She dismissed his comment, "So have you dated her yet?"

"Once."

"Once?"

"Once. So?"

Kaoru felt vexed. "When was that?"

"Two days ago?"

"Two days ago?" Kaoru almost screamed, "You were always with me, how could you date without me knowing?"

"Maybe you're just a bit naïve?" he asked, a little seriously at that.

She turned her head and crossed her arms across her chest, "So you were a bit disappointed because the conference was cancelled?"

"Not really."

"Why not?"

"I haven't cancelled my date with Kiyomi yet."

She stood up faced him, "You are such a player."

"I am not," he laughed and stood up too, facing her. He placed his hands on her waist. "Could we talk about something else?"

"What?" she asked, trying not to look into his eyes. She might drown in them.

"What are you wearing?"

"Huh?"

"I mean, are you wearing the pair that we brought?" he asked. The grin was back on his face.

Kaoru reddened. "You are a pervert," she said but nonetheless continued, "Only the bra."

"Really?" Kenshin's eyes lightened up, "Could I see?"

"No!"

"Why not?"

Kaoru felt herself a little nude even though she was wearing jeans and a buttoned down shirt.

"I want to see. I want to see how it fits."

"It fits perfectly well. You don't have to see it."

Kenshin snorted, "Kaoru it's not as if I haven't seen you in something skimpy before."

"Okay then," she started for the top button of her shirt but suddenly stopped, "But don't laugh. And I'd show it to you for just two seconds."

"Make it thirty."

"Kenshin!"

"Okay twenty."

"I won't show it."

"Ten. How's ten?"

"Okay…ten it is." She unbuttoned slowly and stopped when she unbuttoned down to her midriff. "How is this?"

"I couldn't see a thing," Kenshin complained. "Down to your navel."

"You are too demanding." Nevertheless, she followed him. After almost unbuttoning the whole shirt she slowly asked, "So?"

"So?" Kenshin echoed her question. He was smiling, "Beautiful."

Her brows narrowed. "You mean the bra?"

He nodded, "Not just the bra."

Kaoru reddened and looked down on her breasts, "Really? They aren't too big."

"They're just right."

She felt like she wanted to cover herself but felt a little weird at Kenshin admiring her. "So how does the bra fit?"

"It looks good on you," he said and lifted his head to finish the sentence with, "Looks good enough to eat."

She blushed furiously and said, "Your time is up." She started buttoning her shirt.

"Ten seconds had passed already?" Kenshin frowned, "I think I still have at least four more."

"That's what you think," she glared at him as she smoothened her shirt.

Kenshin was smiling as he sat down. Suddenly his tone was serious as he asked, "Do you want to get married?"

She glanced at him. Kaoru didn't know what to answer.

---

Kaoru felt like she was in a limbo. She was unsure of so many things. Sometimes she feels like Kenshin's trying to tell her something. But finding about his frolicking activities make her feel like she was just imagining things. Whatever Kenshin really means, it wasn't good for her health. She couldn't sleep at night. And she doesn't even have insomnia.

---

Kenshin smirked as he threw her a crosscourt shot. He grinned as it hit the baseline. "40-love. Could you at least give me a little challenge?"

Kaoru snorted. "Tennis is not for me." She threw a ball up in the air and gave him a slice serve.

"What was that?" he returned it easily "Game and match, game set won by Himura—of course."

Kaoru dropped her racquet. "I'm tired."

"Really?" Kenshin walked towards her, grabbing a towel from the bench. "You do not excel in any sport."

She arched a brow, "Really? For your information I excel in Word Factory."

"Is Word Factory a sport?" Kenshin laughed again.

"Whatever." Kaoru glared at him. She stuffed her racquet in her bag and hauled it to her shoulder. "I am tired. I want to go home."

Kenshin tried not to laugh anymore as he tried to catch up with her. "I got promoted."

Kaoru stopped and turned to face him. "What?"

"I said I got promoted."

"Really? You don't do anything at work and they still promoted you? All you do all day is flirt with women."

Kenshin shot her a disbelieving look, "You don't trust me do you?"

"Actually."

"Tomorrow. You'd have a free dinner."

Kaoru was laughing as she started walking again. "Do I have to bring a gift or something?"

"Of course." Kenshin slid an arm around her waist as they were walking.

She glanced at him and noticing the dazed look on his face, with a weird smile carved on his lips, she decided to ignore the arm on her waist. Besides it feels quite a bit nice.

---

"You are early," Kaoru said as she sat down from across him.

"I should be." Kenshin took a sip. "I didn't bring my car."

"Why not?"

"I thought of taking the subway. I missed it." He then laughed.

She frowned. "Anyway, you told me to bring a gift."

"Did you?"

"Of course," Kaoru grinned slyly. She presented him a box wrapped in blue felt. "Open it. It's for you. Congratulations on your promotion."

"I was just joking about the gift. You shouldn't have." Kenshin started unwrapping the present. His smile faded as he finally saw what was inside the box.

"So?" she was trying to conceal her joy.

"What were you thinking?"

"What?"

He pouted. "I'd—"

"Don't you like the design?" she faked a worried look. She grabbed the box from him and picked up a pink pair of boxer shorts with red strawberries designed all over the shorts. She flung it for all to see.

"I don't wear—"

"Don't you like it? We match Kenshin."

He frowned. He was trying to smile to show he appreciates it. "It's cute but—"

"I bought it especially for you."

Kenshin looked at the boxers. So this was what she meant when she said she would get him one day. He looked around and saw the couple in a nearby table looking at the pink boxers. Kaoru was still flinging it around.

"In fact," Kaoru rummaged through her things, "It's a set. You notice the word Sunday on the garter?" She laid out six other fancy looking boxers in front of him. She picked up the pair with orange and yellow stripes. Pointing to it she said, "Here's for Tuesday."

"Kaoru—"

"And this is for Monday," she pointed to the lilac one. "It's pretty. This is actually my favorite. Maybe I'd see you more often during Mondays to see you wearing this one."

He looked around. People were looking at them.

"And here's for Wednesday and Saturday," Kaoru said reading the words on the garter. "They are cute."

He grimaced at the boxers.

"And this is for Friday," she pointed to a black one with skull and bones design finished with laces for the trimmings. "It's the I'm-a-punk kind. But it still has a cute side to it. The laces are really very pretty."

"Laces? Those boxers are really for men?"

"Yes. Laces are for men too. And besides I think you'll look good with laces. Anyway, here is for Thursday. This has a cute touch to it too. The watermelons are very tasty looking don't you think?" she asked with a wink.

"When I said you have to bring a gift I really didn't mean it."

"Don't you want my gifts? After all the trouble…" she faked a dismayed look.

"Ok," he gave in. Kenshin gathered the boxers into the box and hurriedly covered it. "Thanks."

"I'd make sure you wear them." Kaoru laughed. "I'd check it okay?"

Kenshin frowned. So Kaoru really has a way of getting back.

---

Kenshin was going to pick her up. It was eight in the evening and Kenshin would be at the parking lot by now. Kaoru didn't know why but all of a sudden she felt the intense desire to go to the ladies room to brush her teeth. She felt a little nervous about something she couldn't name.

---

"You are late." Kenshin stood by the glass door waiting for her.

She grinned, "Sorry. Megumi isn't back yet from her honeymoon."

Kenshin pouted. "You make me face unreasonable consequences whenever I'm late. Maybe it's time I make you feel how it feels."

"Okay," Kaoru took a deep breath. She was getting more nervous. So was this the reason why she was nervous early on and why she brushed her teeth? She frowned to herself. "Do what makes you happy."

Kenshin laughed. "Do you want to eat?"

She nodded. "I'm hungry. I forgot to take lunch."

He pouted, "I told you not to forget taking lunch. What if you get sick?"

"Do people get sick by not eating lunch?" she laughed. "Where's your car?"

"I didn't bring it. I wanted to take the subway."

"I'm so tired. I should've just brought my car if you weren't going to bring yours."

"Anyway," he looked away, "I'd call you every lunchtime to remind you about your eating."

She sighed. "Why do I get the feeling that you are acting like my father?"

His brows furrowed. "You don't take me seriously."

"I do." She was laughing. "Come on, let's start walking. I want to eat somewhere near the station." Something was weird about Kenshin tonight.

---

They were walking near the breakwater. It was almost eleven in the evening and they have just finished taking dinner.

"My legs ache," Kaoru stopped and sat down on the raised concrete. The lamp shone above her.

Kenshin walked towards her and sat down beside her. He simply looked at the sea.

Kaoru noticed the sudden change in character. He was acting weird again. "Hey."

Kenshin looked at her. "What?"

"What are you thinking about?"

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Nothing."

She kept silent and decided to look at what he had been looking at. "The sea's beautiful at night."

"Yes."

"Would you bring me to work tomorrow?"

He looked like as if he suddenly remembered something. "Ah, no. I can't. I have to go to work earlier than usual because of the promotion. But it's only for a few days. Nevertheless, don't bring your car. I'd still pick you every day to bring you home."

"So I have to ride the subway every morning?" she frowned, "Couldn't I just bring my car?"

"Don't you want me to pick you up?"

"Oh okay."

He smiled. He then suddenly remained silent.

"You are unusually quiet tonight." Kaoru decided to comment on his silence, "And a less bit irritating."

"Really?" he asked, amused.

She just smiled. "Did something good happen?"

"Not really."

"Then what?"

He shook his head. "Nothing."

She looked away. "I feel that there's something."

"There's nothing."

"Oh there's something Kenshin."

He turned to her. "Alright. There is."

Kaoru was taken aback by the sudden intensity in his voice. It compelled her to look and to ask, "W-what?"

"There is something I want to ask of you."

She took a deep breath. Her heart is palpitating. "Kenshin…"

He held her hand, his face bathed in an orange glow. "Could I—"

Kaoru suddenly knew what he meant and feeling a bit unsure of what would happen and what would be happening after, she quickly said, "Kenshin—"

"I wanted to kiss you." He quickly said it, noticing the sudden confusion in her eyes.

Her mouth gaped, unable to continue what she was about to say. Telling herself to say no, she felt her mouth forming into what could be a comprehendible yes. Her mind raced. Maybe she would want him to kiss her as much as he does. She took a deep breath and this time, without hesitation, decided to say yes.

Kaoru didn't know if she was good at it that's why the kiss felt so damn good. She hadn't really much experience on kissing so she mustn't be that good. Maybe because it was Kenshin who was kissing her that's making the kiss so good. Or maybe because it really was Kenshin since the very start whom she wanted to be kissing with. Whatever the reason was, she felt it irresistible to deepen the kiss.

She was fidgety by the time the first kiss ended. She slowly pulled back to gaze at his face. She couldn't describe how he looked like at that moment for everything suddenly turned into a blur as Kenshin suddenly pulled her again, urgently this time, to kiss her. She felt lost. She didn't know if he was kissing her or if she was kissing him. The sound of the waves washing ashore collided with the sound of the beat of her palpitating heart.

However the sounds were replaced by the sudden buzz from the garbage truck coming to collect the refuse from a nearby stall. They both pulled back, suddenly.

He was smiling nervously.

Kaoru looked down. She doesn't know what to say.

"Kaoru—"

The honking continued. "It's a bit noisy here don't you think?"

Kenshin smiled. "Yes. Do you want to go home now?"

She swept his features with her eyes. He looked wonderful. "Yes."

Kenshin smiled. "Then let's go."

She nodded.

---

"I'd see you tomorrow night." That was what he said before she entered her apartment. Kaoru sighed. She was in a daze. She would not be seeing him tomorrow morning. What if by the time she sees him he suddenly changes his mind?

Kaoru looked at the clock at her bedside table. It was already one ten in the morning. There are hundreds of minutes between now and tomorrow night. And he would be seeing Kiyomi or Sayu or some other girl he had been dating or maybe he would be seeing _her_.

She threw a pillow up in the air and caught it. She suddenly felt unsure. She doesn't like this feeling. Like the feelings mornings after give. Kaoru read it in a magazine, how couples fail during morning interactions after making love. The kind of interaction where people are civil, dressed and not pouncing on each other to give in to their instincts. She doesn't like the feeling.

Kenshin said dating around is like being on internship. Was she just being played? Kaoru frowned and buried her face in her pillow.

---

Kaoru was fidgety the whole morning. Megumi had come back from her honeymoon and she commented on how weird Kaoru was today. Kaoru could only apologize for having the documents to be submitted to the editor eaten by the paper shredder. She was a bit absent-minded as she printed the files again.

Came lunch break and she doesn't have the appetite. Kenshin said he was going to call her every lunchtime to make sure she would be eating. She stared at the phone and at her cell phone the whole lunch. She didn't want to eat anyway.

---

Kaoru was wondering if he really didn't mean the kiss. She was waiting for the phone call but there was none. He could've at least send her a text message reminding her to have lunch or reminding her about fetching her that night. Now she wasn't even sure if he would be coming tonight.

She bit her lower lip. No he would be coming tonight. And maybe he would be telling her that he couldn't stay just as friends anymore. She heaved a sigh. But what if he tells her to forget about it? What would she do? Okay, she would forget about it, she would try to forget about it, even if it takes her a million years.

She placed the files on the paper shredder again.

---

Kaoru was nervous by the time the clock stroke eight. Kenshin would be in the lobby right now. She was feeling really hungry and really uneasy. She doesn't know how to go about meeting him. What would she say? Would she say hi, or would she remain silent and let him do the talking? She slapped her face. She needs to wake up now.

---

She found him at the lobby, talking to someone on his cell phone. He looked weird. She wondered who he was talking to. When he looked up and found her he quickly ended the conversation and slid the phone inside his pocket.

"I'm sorry I'm late," Kaoru said while staring at his pocket.

He looked at what she was staring and quickly said, "It's alright."

Kaoru jolted from her musings and slowly glanced up at him. "I'm hungry."

"Really?" he sounded nervous. He was also a bit fidgety.

She nodded. There was something wrong about him. It's not the same as being nervous like her. Somehow she felt like he was being hesitant about something.

---

The ride to the restaurant was silent. It wasn't usually silent. Maybe because something happened yesterday that's why they were both silent. Kaoru shoved all hesitation in the back of her mind. This time, Kenshin would know what her true feelings are. She prayed hard.

Kaoru sat down. She watched as Kenshin did the same. "How was your day?" Kaoru suddenly asked, trying to ease the atmosphere.

He looked at her as if he didn't catch what she said.

"I was asking how your day went."

"Uh…it was okay." His mind was somewhere else. She saw him looking at his cell phone.

A waiter handed them the menu. She watched as Kenshin ignored it and started looking at his phone again.

"Aren't you hungry?" she asked worriedly. Why does she feel like Kenshin wants to be somewhere else?

"W-what?"

"Why do you—"

His phone suddenly rang. He quickly picked it up.

Kaoru gazed at the menu. Let him talk to whoever he needs to talk to. After that they'd talk about themselves. She took a deep breath and crossed her fingers.

"I'm leaving." He suddenly stood up, his phone flipped open still.

Kaoru was taken aback. She looked at him for a second and was about to ask him what he was about to do when he suddenly said, "You go ahead without me. I'd just call you."

She stood up too and was about to ask him where he was going when he suddenly left for the glass door. She quickly followed him but by the time she caught up with him he was already inside the car, revving up the engine.

---

A/n: so what do you think?


	3. Chapter 3

**The Catch**

**by hye-kyo**

**

* * *

**Rurouni Kenshin and all of its characters are not mine. 

**Author's Notes: **So finally, here is the third, last and concluding part. I'm sorry fi I said it would be out very soon…my school requirements prevented me from finishing this up. Actually I was three fourths done by the time I replied to most reviewers saying the last part would be up anytime soon. I was thinking I could get in done in three days however, papers and thesis requirements suddenly flooded in and I didn't have the time left to finish this. Actually I just squeezed this in. hope you like this last part. It's very long so please do take the time to read. Anyway, thanks a lot to those who reviewed. Please do keep those reviews coming. Thanks a lot and read and review!

* * *

---

Part Three:

---

Kaoru woke with a slight headache and a queasy stomach. She hadn't eaten two whole meals yesterday and now she was suffering the consequences.

Kenshin hadn't called her last night. She tried to call him but his phone was either busy or was out of coverage area. She had quickly dressed into her work clothes and had started for the parking lot when she thought of checking if Kenshin was already back. Something tells her she wouldn't be seeing him in quite a while.

Kaoru ran the flight of stairs leading to his floor, not minding to wait for the elevator. Though she doesn't know what she'd see when she gets there she doesn't really care. All she wants now is to see him and know what is going on.

---

Twenty seven minutes later Kaoru was still standing in front of his apartment door. She was looking for any clue, any sign of where he might be. She wasn't some Sherlock Holmes but she was still hoping that by a certain twist of fate she'd find some traces of him.

---

Kaoru was late for work that same day. Megumi was absent for some unknown reason. And for some known reason she felt sick. She wanted to go home.

---

A day after, she received a voice message. But it wasn't from Kenshin. It was from the dance studio. She and the redhead signed up for it just before her birthday. She told him she wanted to learn jazz, and after a bit of persuading he finally gave in to her request and signed up. Since there were no available slots at that moment, they had to wait for someone to cancel their slot.

She should've been happy since she had gotten the slot finally, but knowing that it is quite impossible to go there with him, she cancelled the slot. She felt sick. But she has no fever. A fever would've been easier to cure.

---

Kaoru went to Misao's the following weekend. Misao's tummy had grown very big, to the point that Kaoru had even thought of whether there were actually two babies in her tummy instead of just one. Misao might have twins. And having twins suggest Kaoru should buy a gift now. But Kenshin promised they'd buy together.

But he was nowhere in sight. That means she has to buy a gift herself.

---

Soujiro offered to accompany her two days later to buy a gift for Misao's soon-to-be-born baby. She doesn't want to agree, but knowing that it would be unfair to herself to still wait for the stupid redhead and knowing that it would also be unfair to Soujiro, she agreed.

"Is there any problem?" Soujiro asked her. He was looking at the road ahead.

Kaoru turned to him. "No. Does it seem like I have a problem?"

Soujiro smiled.

"It sounded like a yes." She sighed. "So it means I look like I have a problem."

"Maybe something cold would do you good. Let's eat ice cream first before we buy a gift."

She smiled. The idea sounded good.

They stopped at an ice cream parlor just a block away from the round of department stores in Ikebukuro. Soujiro held the door for her.

"Thanks," she murmured. Soujiro looked so good to her now.

---

It's not like she was being unfaithful or something. Besides Kenshin might not mean anything, he might not even mean the kiss. He might not even remember he kissed her. So it would be alright if she would laugh a little with Soujiro and be happy for a little time with him. It wouldn't be called infidelity.

"What are you thinking?" Soujiro asked.

She smiled. "Nothing."

"I see. But you seem to be deep in thought."

"I seem to be?"

He nodded. He took a spoonful from his ice cream. "Whenever I'm with you I always feel like eating ice cream."

"Why is that so?" she took a spoonful from her cup. But to her surprise, it doesn't taste as good as when she is with the redhead. She shouldn't be thinking like that.

"I don't know." He smiled and after a while said rather seriously, "Is it about him?"

It took her by surprise. She stared at him, "What?"

"What was his name?" Soujiro asked.

She looked down on her ice cream.

"Maybe you should talk to him if you are that bothered."

She kept silent. Okay, she doesn't like the conversation. But she wanted to talk about Kenshin too. She had been keeping it all in herself since he had gone away, again.

"Maybe he would want to talk to you too."

"I don't even know where he is." She stated plainly. She was even surprised at what she said.

"Did you try looking for him?"

She nodded. "Maybe he just doesn't want me to find him."

"How did you know?"

"I…I just knew…" she toyed with her spoon. The ice cream lost its appeal.

"Don't rush into conclusions."

She looked at him, "Soujiro."

Soujiro smiled. "But if you decide to stop searching for him…I think I'm easier to find."

She broke into a grin. "I'll keep that in mind." She laughed. Soujiro has a way of making her laugh.

---

Kaoru knew that she needed to get a life. This had happened before and that's what Misao had told her to do. Now she was telling it to herself and she was unsure if she could do it.

She walked the streets of Ginza district and decided to give herself a makeover. She knew she should want the makeover for herself, but she was thinking of doing it for him. She had seen Tomoe and she had seen how pretty she is. Now she's becoming insecure. And envious. It's one of the seven deadly sins. Kenshin's a real fool.

"Kenshin," Kaoru murmured his name. She decided to call him, to tell him she'd have another haircut and this time it would be much shorter. She wanted him to know that and wanted him to say something about it. She dialed his number.

It was out of coverage area. She flipped her phone close. She stopped in front of a salon and took a deep breath before finally deciding to step in.

---

By the end of the week her hair had grown shorter by two more inches. And by the end of the week, she had lost at least three days' payment. She hadn't been going to work. Kaoru knew she should consult a doctor, because the pain in her stomach wouldn't go away. And it had been three days since it became really bad.

Today was no exception. She rode a taxi to Kenshin's workplace, she was too sick to drive her car. She would know where he is and whatever he is doing.

"Good morning." The receptionist greeted her back and smiled.

"I'm looking for someone." Kaoru felt the churning in her stomach. It was making her feel dizzy, "His name is Himura Kenshin."

"Ah could you wait for a while? I'm going to check. He is from what department?"

"Ah," she thought, the pain was growing more unbearable, "Accounting? I'm not sure. He recently got promoted."

After a while the receptionist emerged from having gone to the computer and said, "Ah, Himura-san, the head of the accounting department. He is on leave ma'am." The receptionist replied.

She frowned. "On leave?"

"Yes, but it wasn't articulated in our record. Maybe you should ask his secretary about it. May I know who is asking and your relationship with Himura-san?"

Relationship? She frowned deeper. "Ah, I am Kamiya Kaoru. I'm…I'm his friend." There she said it. So she was settling for the unromantic connection.

---

Misao told her to go see a doctor. And following her pregnant friend's instruction she decided to get a check up.

"You are depressed." That's what the doctor said. She was depressed and her stomach's aching because of that depression. How could that be? She should've just taken a course on medicine if she knew this would happen.

She was admitted to a private room a day after. She told the doctor she would want to be confined and the doctor, realizing that she would be better in the hospital agreed to admit her.

She turned the television off. She was getting bored. But she was much bored at her apartment, knowing that Kenshin's apartment was just a parking lot away. There was no visitor today. Besides, there were only three people who knew she was hospitalized—Misao, Aoshi and Megumi. Megumi had to know so there would be someone who could back her up lest her boss would start firing employees.

Soujiro was out of the country and she didn't want him to know either. She picked the cell phone that she borrowed from Aoshi from underneath her pillow. She would call Kenshin. She would want to listen to his voice.

There was a ring, another one and then another one until the line went busy and then finally went dead. She decided to call him again.

"Hello," there was an answer.

"Kenshin!" she almost screamed. She was happy, furious and nervous.

"Kaoru?"

"Kenshin."

There was a pause, silence as if he was thinking.

"Hey. Where are you?" she asked, she felt her stomach growing queasy again.

"Look," he said, he sounded serious and frustrated, "I said I'm going to call you."

"But you hadn't so I called you instead."

"I have to—"

"What are you doing? Where are you? I want to see you." There she said them all. She really wanted to see him.

"I'm so-sorry, but…I have to go now." The line went dead. Suddenly.

"Hey—" she stopped. She knew he was unreachable now.

---

Kaoru got out of the hospital three days after. She couldn't bear the boredom and the smell of antiseptic. Good thing she didn't take a course on medicine.

She parked her car rather carelessly as she got to work that morning. The sky was gray and it spoke of an impending rain. She brought her black umbrella just in case, tucked it into her bag and hurried to the entrance. She had lost at least a winter vacation's break worth of payment. She had to start digging now so as to keep herself alive in the following months, especially now since Kenshin seemed to have gone missing and she doesn't have anyone to rely on when she doesn't have anything in her fridge.

---

"You're out of the hospital." Misao commented as she saw her the following day.

"I am." She took a bite from her doughnut. "I don't like this."

"Then why did you buy that?" Misao asked. She was very round.

"It's the only thing I could afford these days."

"Really?" Misao laughed. She placed a hand on her belly, "I didn't know you were already like that."

"It's all because of Kenshin."

Misao's brows furrowed. "Maybe you should get married."

She suddenly looked at her, forgetting about the doughnut, she placed it on the plate. "What?"

"You should get married. If you do that, you wouldn't have to worry about what you are going to eat. Your hubby would provide that for you."

"You know I'm not the dependent type."

"But you are depending on Kenshin."

Kaoru frowned. "How can you say that? I don't depend on him."

"You couldn't even eat without him."

She dismissed it. "I could."

"Really? You even got sick and depressed. If he's not for you then forget about him."

She picked up her doughnut, "I know he's not for me…and as if I'm considering that romantic possibility! I only see him as a…friend…that's all."

"Oh, whatever." Misao took a sip from her iced tea.

---

"Hey," Kaoru said that night on the phone. She was leaving a message for him on his voice mail. "Stupid."

She sighed. "Where are you?"

She turned it off. She looked at the ceiling. She couldn't sleep.

She picked her phone again and dialed his number and after the operator's voice she entered his voice mailbox. She parroted the operator, feeling like she was in a hurry, and after the tone said, "I want to see you. Kenshin, I want to see you."

She couldn't speak anymore. She doesn't know what to say. She turned it off.

---

By the end of the week, she found herself talking to Megumi. "Where did you spend your honeymoon?"

Megumi smiled. "We were supposed to go to France, but all the flights were booked so we ended up in Italy. It was such a pretty place. It was very romantic."

Kaoru smiled dreamily. Kenshin said they'd be going to France, but considering what had been happening, maybe they wouldn't be going there anymore. "Romantic? What did you there?"

Megumi blushed a deep shade of red.

Kaoru suddenly turned red, getting what had made Megumi blush so intensely, "I didn't mean that…well of course that's what you did…but I was asking about the places you've been."

Megumi laughed. "Do you want to get married?"

She was taken aback. "Why ask?"

"I just thought of asking. You are old enough to get married, haven't you considered it yet?"

Kaoru pouted, "I'm not yet old. I'm just twenty-seven."

Megumi laughed softly, "Weren't you engaged?"

"Who gave you that idea? I don't even have a boyfriend."

"Really?" Megumi asked surprise, "Isn't the man always with you you're fiancé?"

Kaoru's brows furrowed. "No. He's just a friend."

"But I thought…"

Megumi's ramblings continued in the background. Kaoru heard parts of it, because by the time she said they were just friends her mind wandered off. She was trying so hard to forget him but people around her and even small things around her always make her remember. She doesn't like the feeling. She needed to get over this feeling now or her stomach would get queasy again.

---

She went to the cluster of department stores in Ginza the following weekend to buy a dress for the party Misao was planning to hold. She would've wanted to buy a dress with Kenshin because surprisingly Kenshin knows girls' wardrobe too well. His comments were really critical, straight to point, as if she were reading a fashion magazine. Now she was missing him again.

---

"No," Kaoru said. "I don't like to."

"But you considered Soujiro before." Misao was on the other line.

"I said that was the last time I'd go to a blind date."

"Okay, but why—"

She grew annoyed, "Why do you set me up in these kinds of dates?"

"I just want you to do something with your time."

Kaoru frowned, "Now what do you mean? I don't do anything worthwhile? So you are saying blind dating is something worthwhile. You are now saying that because you are already married."

"I'm just trying to help," Misao's voice thinned.

"I don't need your help. I'm fine with myself."

"There's no need to be mad you know."

Kaoru took in a deep breath. She scratched her temple. "Sorry. I'm just…I'm just a little overworked."

"You're having problems with your work?"

"No…not that…I mean…I'm just a bit…stressed out."

Misao let out a sigh, "Okay, I'll let you be. I'm just concerned, especially with your eating doughnuts. It's unhealthy you know."

Kaoru forced a laugh. "Don't worry, by the end of the month I'd be able to afford real food again." She laughed another forced laugh.

"Don't. It sounded dry."

Kaoru stopped laughing. "You noticed?"

"Of course. Who wouldn't?"

Kaoru smiled to herself. "I bought a dress earlier. I guess it didn't really make me feel any better."

"Dress for the party?"

"Yes. I like it. But I couldn't help but think if…" she trailed off.

"What?"

Kaoru shook her head as if Misao would see it, "Nothing."

"Kaoru."

"Okay. I couldn't help but think if Kenshin would find it nice on me."

Misao laughed. "Now I know!"

"Don't laugh. I don't like the sound of it."

"I couldn't help it. You are so funny. Why didn't you just tell Kenshin before that you like him a lot? That would've made it easier."

She reddened. Frowning, Kaoru said, "I don't like him...I mean, the way you said it…I don't mean it that way…"

"Oh?" Misao laughed again, "Stop acting, and stop lying. You know you are good at neither."

Kaoru stood up and went over to window beside the door. From there she could see the Kenshin's kitchen window. "I miss him."

"Isn't that quite obvious."

"He doesn't feel the same way."

"How'd you know?"

"I just knew." He wasn't still at home and his kitchen lights were still off.

"Don't you feel like you are making assumptions."

"I'm not. He had been telling me about this woman that he likes so much."

"Who was this woman."

"I know he was referring to his ex, Tomoe."

"How'd you know it was his ex?"

Kaoru sighed. "She came back and he suddenly acted strange."

"Maybe he has reasons."

"Reasons like what? I know he isn't over his ex yet."

Misao sighed, "Hey, inasmuch as I would like to try solve this puzzle with you I couldn't. Aoshi's already doing some sermons on the mount."

Kaoru laughed, "Is it good…being married?"

Misao thought for a while, "I'm not sure. But it's better than being alone."

"I see. Good night then. And thanks a lot."

"Tell me if you are interested in blind dating."

"Shut up." Kaoru laughed softly.

Misao laughed back, "Good night." She hung up.

---

She accessed the internet late that night to book a flight for her to Paris this winter break. Kaoru doesn't care if Kenshin said they'd go there together. She doesn't believe him now. And maybe she wouldn't believe him ever.

---

The problem was tautological. Kaoru knew she'd only get back to the very beginning if she would try solving the problem. So in the end, she decided to just let matters take its course. She wouldn't want to find out what really was his reason for leaving. She guessed it would only hurt her.

She checked herself one last time in the mirror before going out. It had been four days since she last talk to Misao. And slowly things were getting back to normal. Since she got out of the hospital she had been regularly going to work and hadn't been shredding papers that weren't supposed to be shredded.

Kaoru locked the door of her apartment and turned. The balcony revealed the spacious parking lot below. She looked straight ahead and saw his kitchen window. The lights were closed. This would be the last time she'd check.

---

It was still locked. There were no signs of people coming there for the past four weeks. Tomorrow, it would be a month since she'd last seen him.

"Stupid," she murmured. "I hate you."

Kaoru looked at her watch and decided to leave. She wouldn't want to get late for work.

---

The following Saturday Kaoru decided to do some general cleaning. She gathered all the stuff she'd be throwing away in a box and the stuff she'd be giving to charity in another box. After which she'd take care of the gift she bought for the baby. Misao would be giving birth by the end of the week.

Soujiro offered to help her but she declined the offer. She wanted to do something alone, something to completely divert her attention from the kitchen window just right across her door.

Sweat percolated from her temples to her neck. It was somehow a refreshing feeling, having been frustrated and hurt yet having done nothing about it. She felt a bit relieved, worked out. She scrubbed the floor harder.

---

Kaoru looked at the clock and found that it was almost two o'clock and she hadn't had lunch yet. She stood up, carried the box with the stuff she'd throw out. She'd leave it near the incinerator and take care of them after lunch. She stood up, went to the door with the box in her arms.

She was about to lock the door when she turned to look at the parking lot. She felt as if there's something she needed to see. She looked at her parked car and the other cars that were usually there. With the box in hand, she noticed a painfully familiar black Honda. She looked at it more closely and when she realized whom it was, her heart skipped a beat. She suddenly dropped the box, its contents scattered all over the floor and ran the flight of steps. She would see him. She would see Kenshin. She wanted to see him.

---

Kaoru could barely breath by the time she got in front of his door. She tried to catch her breath and prayed hard that he was inside, that it wasn't just an illusion. She took a deep breath before finally deciding to knock.

It opened suddenly.

Kaoru froze. It was Kenshin.

"Kenshin?" she murmured. She wheezed hard. It hurt a lot.

---

Kaoru took a step but stopped as Kenshin looked away.

"I have to go now," Kenshin said. He couldn't look at her in the eye. He was carrying a big black bag.

"Where?" she took another step towards him. She then looked at the bag.

"Kaoru I—"

"I want to know," she somehow felt that he would be going away for a longer duration this time. She wanted to know something at least.

"I'm going." He clutched the bag harder, "I don't know if…I might move out if…" he trailed off.

_Leave the apartment?_ She panicked. She took another step and asked, "Why?"

Kenshin felt his cell phone vibrating. He took a deep breath then took a step towards her, another step and then another until he walked past her.

Kaoru felt mad, irritated, and nervous all at the same time. How would she be if Kenshin would leave? She turned around and before he could take another step she called out, "Kenshin."

He stopped. He finally stopped.

Kaoru took a deep breath then said the only thing she could say, "Please…don't…go…"

Kenshin looked down, and after a sigh he murmured, "I have to go now." He stopped and thought then finally said, "I am sorry…I didn't mean to…"

She suddenly felt weak and her knees almost gave in just as he started walking again, towards the elevator where he disappeared. She knew she wouldn't forget the image of his back walking away from him. She didn't know she had started crying.

---

Kaoru knew the water was rather hotter than usual. She doesn't really care. She wouldn't really care if she'd get all burned up taking a bath. Besides, she really doesn't care what would happen to her anymore.

He said he didn't mean it. What didn't he mean? Kaoru submerged her head into the water. It was painful, the hot water on her face was painful. She gasped for air as she emerged. Her face was wet and it was now okay to cry.

"Kenshin," she whispered. He didn't mean the kiss? Was that it? She was fearing something she couldn't name. Being alone? Somehow she knew she would be lonelier the coming days. Somehow, she knew the reason. Kenshin said he might leave the apartment.

But where would he go? So going away was like an exercise to train her to stop missing him. Was that supposed to make her feel less lonely if he would go away? She frowned. She tasted something salty. She touched her face which she knew was wet. She somehow felt that she was crying. She felt like a total fool.

"You didn't mean kissing me?" she asked before submerging her head once again.

---

Misao gave birth the following week. It was a healthy baby girl with eyes the same as Misao's and hair as fine as Aoshi's. They named her Miho. And Kaoru thought it suited the baby really well.

"Get married," Misao said to her when she came to visit her the first time. Misao said she'd be out of the hospital in three days and maybe after a week's rest she'd have the party. It would be in a restaurant in Ueno.

"How are you?" Misao asked her.

"I should be asking you that."

"You look pale."

"Really?" Kaoru bit her lower lip.

"And you are thinner."

"Good, I so wanted to get rid of these flabs," she pointed to her stomach.

"It's not that." Misao was eyeing her carefully.

"Then what?"

"Have you been sick? Again?"

Kaoru frowned, "I'm not sick. Don't worry I'm not a germ-carrier."

"It's not that." The door opened and came the nurse with the baby. "Oh, it's Miho-chan." Misao was giddy when she accepted the baby. Miho's cheeks were flushed and now that Kaoru was actually looking at Miho, she could say that most of her features came from Misao.

"She looks a lot like you."

"Really?" Misao beamed. "I was telling Aoshi that but he kept on insisting Miho-chan looks a lot more like him than me."

Kaoru laughed. "How does it feel?"

"What?"

"Having a baby?"

"Ah," Misao smiled to herself, "It's nice. But I know it wouldn't be this nice in the future."

"Pessimist. I see," she sat by the bedside and stared at Miho.

Misao laughed. Shifting to allow Kaoru space on the bed she then asked, "Why don't you ask Kenshin to give you a child."

"What?"

"You said you don't want to marry him but you seem to like him so much. Getting pregnant by him is one option."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. "Shut up. I hate him."

"Kenshin?" Misao unbuttoned her shirt dress to feed Miho from her breasts.

"Kenshin."

"Why?"

"He said he might be leaving the apartment."

"How'd he say that? He was nowhere in sight right?"

"He suddenly appeared." She took a deep breath then said, "Then he quickly disappeared."

---

Five days later, Kaoru found herself hauling the garbage out of the apartment. She kicked the door open. She knew she was getting thinner by the day. It was natural since she hadn't been eating a lot these days, and since she hadn't the appetite to eat these days, and since all she had been doing was working until midnight and cleaning the house from midnight to morning. She hadn't been sleeping. She had been obsessing about her apartment, and her work.

She felt her back getting cramped so she stood up and stretched. Her eyes wandered beyond her porch to his kitchen lights down to the stretch of land below her which she calls the parking lot. She stopped in mid-stretch.

The black car stopped and the engine died. It was Kenshin. Kaoru felt her stomach doing some somersaults, which because of pride she dismissed as mere hunger. She tried looking away, knowing that he was only back to get his things because anytime now, as if she was really certain about it, he would be moving out.

She sighed. Kaoru turned to look again. The driver's door opened and Kenshin came out. She watched him, and from where she was she could see how irresistible he still is. Maybe she isn't just hungry.

He was talking to someone inside the car and she peeked closer to know who it was. She wasn't sure but she from the profile perdu of the person inside Kaoru guessed that it was a woman. Tomoe perhaps.

Kaoru shouldn't be hiding like this and trying to know what he was doing. She should just go down the parking lot and greet them, ask Kenshin when he would be leaving and ask him where would he be moving in. Tomoe's place perhaps.

But she couldn't do that because maybe, and this time it's not just because of pride, she likes him more than she thinks she does and maybe she's getting hurt just by looking at them like that.

She turned away, left the garbage bag beside the door, went inside and locked the door.

---

Kenshin looked up. He caught a movement from the corner of his eyes. It must've been Kaoru. But it could've been someone else. He shook his head and started for the compartment. He needed some sleep right now. Maybe after Tomoe leaves.

---

Soujiro fetched Kaoru the following day. He was smiling and grinning as he greeted her.

"What?" Kaoru asked, frowning at him.

"Nothing," Soujiro smiled again. "I just thought of doing something this morning."

"What?" she arched a brow. She turned to the other cars at the parking lot. The black car wasn't there anymore. So maybe Kenshin had left already.

"I'd tell you later," he caught her hand and led her inside his car.

"Okay," she murmured.

---

Kaoru unlocked the door and was about to put one leg out when Soujiro touched her arm. She looked at him.

"I can't come tonight."

Kaoru smiled, "Okay."

"Ah," Soujiro looked away.

"What?" Kaoru asked. It was still early yet she wanted to get to work immediately.

Soujiro looked hesitant for a while and then suddenly he leaned towards her and kissed her on the cheeks.

Kaoru looked at him and broke into a smile. "Is that all?"

Soujiro grinned. "Yes."

"Oh I see," she laughed. "I'd just call you when I get home. I'd take the subway tonight."

He nodded, "Why don't you just take a taxi?"

"It's too expensive."

"Oh." He nodded and then smiled.

She stepped out and waved at him as he sped away.

---

So maybe, now that Kenshin's gone she could move on. Soujiro's acts earlier proved that the offer he made before was still open. She was still eligible to accept it. she would think about it and maybe, if things would work out well, she might accept it.

---

Kenshin stood beside the glass door. He had been trying not to bite his nails. He was getting nervous. Kaoru should be finished with her work at this time.

He hadn't talked to her last night. He had fallen asleep and had woken up in the middle of the morning. He decided to just talk to her early the next morning but someone from his work called and told him to report early. He hadn't even seen her since he came back. He needed to do some explaining.

His stomach was grumbling. He looked at the watch, Kaoru sure was taking her time.

The glass door opened and he saw Kaoru's officemate, Megumi coming out. He was certain Kaoru would be coming out anytime now. He needed to talk to her.

Kaoru came out just as Megumi disappeared somewhere in the parking lot. He took in a deep breath then called, "Kaoru."

"Kaoru."

She stopped. Kaoru knew the voice very well. Her stomach griped, not because she hadn't eaten anything for lunch, but because of something she refused to name. she turned. It was Kenshin.

---

Kenshin took a step towards her, smiled meekly and said. "Hi."

Kaoru looked hard at him. She was searching her mind for the right curse to say but she couldn't find any.

He took another deep breath then started, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Really?" she managed to ask. Her anger was rising.

"I wanted to talk about us, because—"

"Really now!" she exclaimed. Kaoru couldn't contain the anger any longer. She felt her temples palpitating, her pressure rising and she knew she would be delivering a blow she hoped would silence him forever.

"Kaoru—"

"How dare you! You left without any word, you ignored my calls and my messages. You treated me unfairly! How dare you expect me to listen to you now?" she was breathing hard. She never felt this mad in her entire life.

"I'm sorry that's why I—"

"Stupid!" Kaoru felt her hands reaching up, and readying for takeoff. It took off without any notice.

Kenshin was dumbfounded. The slap wasn't just a mere slap. It felt like a punch.

"I…" Kaoru was hiccupping, "I don't want to…see you ever again!"

---

Her hand was getting numb. Maybe she had overdone it a bit. But that was what he deserved. In fact, maybe something more than that was apt for him. She was walking towards the subway. She stopped as she reached the raised concrete overlooking the beach. She felt like crying. And she did cry.

---

On the first Sunday of the month of August, Misao threw a party at a restaurant in Ueno.

Kaoru had asked Soujiro to give her a ride, since she had been saving on gas, along with food and some supplies so as she could buy a plane ticket to France for winter break.

She doesn't know how she could manage seeing Kenshin without breaking into tears. She sometimes couldn't even believe she was that strong. Or maybe she was just a bit too proud, or a bit too hardheaded, or a bit too stupid.

Kaoru spent the entire afternoon sitting on her seat, until her behind ached and she needed to stand to get to the ladies' room. She almost bumped into Kenshin but she quickly took cover just in time to see him pass talking with a woman. Unlike her, Kenshin was having fun.

Kaoru hurriedly went to the ladies' room, locked herself in a cubicle and felt her eyes getting red and swollen. She spent at least fifteen minutes crying and fifteen minutes washing her face to remove the swell. She doesn't want Soujiro to find out and worry about her.

Kaoru went back and found out that Soujiro had been looking for her. He was in a hurry to leave because of some work-related matters, to which, though she really doesn't want to be left alone, she simply nodded to. Soujiro could only smile apologetically at her.

Kaoru had to admit she had been glancing at Kenshin the whole afternoon, to see if he was talking to someone, to see if he was having fun, to see if he was okay. Unlike her, Kenshin seemed to be in the mood for the party. There had been no dull time for him, since everyone had been approaching him since the start of the party.

By seven o'clock, people started leaving. She told Misao she'd take a taxi, since her stomach had started aching again. Kaoru knew she needed to have it checked by a doctor once more. Maybe it was just because she hadn't been eating, but it could also be depression.

Misao was too worried about Kaoru's plight that, out of whatever magic she possessed, she managed to put Kaoru in Kenshin's car. Kaoru's stomach ached the more.

---

Kaoru could only look at the window. The ride was uncomfortable, but it was good that she could just look away so as to avoid talking to him.

"How are you?" he suddenly asked.

Kaoru didn't know how to answer. She remained quiet tentatively.

"Misao said you're not feeling well."

"Ah…uh." She looked away again. She doesn't want him to know she had become sickly because of him. There's no need for him to think of himself that highly.

Kenshin looked at her through the rearview mirror. She really wasn't feeling fine. It was showing through her face. "Misao…Misao said you got hospitalized."

She simply nodded. She wanted to tell him to stop asking. As if he really cared, he was so having fun at the party. He doesn't have to pretend he really was worried about her.

"Maybe we should get you back there for check—"

"It's not necessary…I'm feeling okay."

Kenshin remained silent and looked ahead.

---

She opened the door just as the car came into a stop. She stepped out and before closing the door, mumbled a harried, "Thanks for the ride." She bowed quickly, closed the door and hurriedly walked towards her side of the lot.

---

Kenshin had watched her scurried away. Now that he had seen her more closely, he noticed how thin she had gotten. Misao said Kaoru had been complaining of some stomachache which, according to the doctor was just a matter of depression. Somehow, he knew the reason why she had been depressed.

He unlocked the door of his apartment. He would rest for a while then head for the shower. He doesn't know when he could finally talk with Kaoru. He might not ever, since she seemed to be enjoying the company of that man she called Soujiro.

---

She had missed the eight o'clock show she was waiting for since the week before. She didn't know she fell asleep while in the bathtub. She yawned and decided to put on her nightclothes.

Kenshin hadn't even tried explaining to her why he had gone away. He hadn't even tried explaining what he meant when he said he didn't mean to.

She turned the TV on, slouched on the couch and surfed the channels. There was nothing else to watch.

She looked at the clock. Kaoru wondered if he was still awake. Was he still thinking of moving out? At that moment she felt an intense desire to really know. To know what had happened, to know what he meant by kissing her, to know if he meant it anyway, to know if he would still move out.

And she wanted to try. At least just this once. This one last time. She wanted to try. If nothing would happen, it would mean that she just have to give up on him. And maybe accept Soujiro's offer, though she doesn't really want to be unfair to Soujiro.

She stood up, took a deep breath and remembered she was wearing the undergarments he bought for her. Maybe they'd serve as a lucky charm. This would be the last time. She hurried to the door.

---

He had changed into a plain white shirt and a pair of boxers. The strawberry design, now that he was looking at it, was actually cute. He smiled. He wanted to talk to her.

Kenshin knew he had already decided even before he decided to make a decision. He'd show Kaoru the boxers and hope she'd find them funny. He promised to show it to her and tonight he would. And maybe because of the boxers he'd be able to talk to her. He doesn't care if he'd get another punch-like slap.

---

Kenshin opened the door and was surprised to find Kaoru there.

"Kenshin," Kaoru murmured.

"Kaoru," he could only say.

Now she couldn't even remember the things she wanted to tell him.

He took a step towards her.

"I just…" she looked away, "I was…I was hoping you'd say you meant it." Okay, there she said it. What now?

"W-what?"

She looked away. Suddenly she felt like she had said something wrong. So maybe she shouldn't have said it in the first place. "N-nothing. I'm…I'm going now."

"Kaoru," Kenshin caught her arm just as she was about to walk away. He turned her to him. "What did you say?"

She frowned. "I said…okay, I said I was hoping you'd say you meant it." She was flushing so hard, all she could do was look away.

"It?" he wanted to make sure. He couldn't afford any weak link now.

Kaoru frowned deeper. "When you kissed me…I was hoping you'd say you meant kissing me…" her voice faltered as she neared the end of her statement. She suddenly felt weak, why is Kenshin asking too much from her? She suddenly wished she had never decided to talk to him.

Kenshin's worried look broke into a smile. "Really?"

She pulled away from him, "But…I-I get it now." She turned to leave.

"There's something I have to tell you," he suddenly said, inching slower to her.

"What?"

"Don't punch me or slap me okay?"

Kaoru looked away, "You couldn't blame me."

"I wasn't."

"Then I don't know. If you get irritating I might."

Kenshin smiled, "Okay, if that's what it takes."

"Then?" Kaoru felt a little fidgety.

"I am sorry."

She frowned and stared at him, "Is that all?" She took a step back. Her stomach was hurting all the more.

"Ah, no…" Kenshin took a deep breath. "There are too many things I wanted to tell you." He crossed his fingers, he hoped he would be able to say all that he had rehearsed to say. He touched her arm and led her gently inside. "It's better if we talk inside."

Kaoru stared at him.

"Okay," Kenshin forced a smile as he took a sharp intake of breath. He had rehearsed this a lot of times and now that he was in the actual moment where he needed to say it, he just couldn't.

"So?"

"Ah yes…" he took another deep breath. "Do you remember when you asked me about Tomoe, if she sought reconciliation and if I…and if I reconciled with her?"

Kaoru furrowed her brows, "Yes."

"You remember when I said that I am a faithful man."

Kaoru frowned. Does he mean he is still faithful to Tomoe? "Is that all you're going to say?" She brushed his hand away from her arm.

"Hey, wait…" Kenshin took a hold of her hand, "I'm not done yet."

She looked away, "If you're just going to tell me you're still not over her then I better get going."

"I am…I am not going to tell you that."

Kaoru turned to him, "Then what? Why don't you just say it?"

Kenshin scratched the back of his neck, "Look here…I'm trying to be romantic…"

She kept quiet and after taking a deep breath said, "You…You don't look romantic." Kaoru then skimmed her eyes over his boxer shorts. Okay, so she would listen more. Maybe she was just too assuming.

Kenshin blushed and looked at her with puppy eyes, "It's hard you know, to try to be romantic…"

"I know. Go ahead."

Kenshin grinned, "Okay."

Kaoru looked hard at him.

"When I said I am faithful to only one woman, I mean that."

"And?"

Kenshin frowned, "And I am faithful to you."

She frowned back. "What?"

"Kaoru." He scratched his head.

"Kenshin, can't you be a little less poetic? I don't get it." She wanted him to say it directly. She wanted to know what he really meant. She doesn't want to assume again.

"I thought you're good at comprehension," Kenshin asked, frowning.

"I am. I am really good. You are the one who's bad at sending messages."

"Really?" Kenshin frowned deeper, "So you are good at comprehension? Then why couldn't you understand that I love you from the very beginning?"

She was about to spat back when she heard what she had been waiting for to hear. "Excuse me?"

Kenshin looked away. "Now talk about low level of comprehension skills."

"Kenshin…what did you say?" She heard it. She just wanted to make sure.

"I…I tried kissing you once when we ate takuyaki. You avoided me."

"That was because…that was because I thought you were playing games."

"I wasn't. I am serious about you. Can't you tell the difference between making passes and courting?"

Kaoru slowly shook her head. "Just tell me now what you said earlier."

Kenshin turned a deep shade of red, "I love you."

Kaoru looked at him for a second and took a deep breath before yelling, "Then why did you leave me you moron!"

Kenshin was about to say something but was stunned at her reaction. He kept his mouth shut.

"I was…" she took a deep breath, "I was worried about you."

"You were?" he smiled slightly.

She looked away and blushed. "And about what you think of me…"

Kenshin took her hand and squeezed it.

She let out an irritated sigh as she said, "I was very insecure!"

He brushed a stray hair from her forehead.

"Stupid! You shouldn't have done that to me…" she was feeling relieved, mad, irritated yet happy. She wanted both to clobber and kiss him.

"I am sorry."

"Then…why did you leave me? Well, at least you should've explained to me…" Kaoru was looking at him straight in the eyes.

"It was a very sensitive issue," he said. "I planned on telling you, but when I thought I might be leaving for good I decided not to."

Kaoru shot him a quizzical look.

"Tomoe told me not to tell anyone."

She looked at him. "O-okay…" somehow, she still felt a little jealous for the primacy he had given Tomoe over her. So he would keep the story from her just because Tomoe told him? She couldn't blame him, she and Tomoe had known each other since forever.

Kenshin felt the quiver in her voice so he quickly said, "But she told me to explain everything to you since it was really unfair for you."

She simply nodded. Does that mean that if Tomoe hadn't told him to tell her, he wouldn't? Somehow, she felt a little jealous. And it was bad, now that Kenshin's telling her everything.

He knew there was still something wrong, especially with the way she nodded. Kenshin knew she was annoyed at something. "I would still be telling you if Tomoe would tell me not to tell anyone."

"You shouldn't if Tomoe didn't tell you to tell me. It might be very personal, and maybe there's no reason for me to know." Somehow, the exhilarating feeling from having heard him say he loves her had subsided and now, she was suddenly wishing she hadn't asked him why he went away.

"You should know about it." It was the only thing now that he could say to assure her. "Because I love you."

She nodded. She tried to smile, "You know what," she was feeling a little quivery, her voice started shaking and she felt a slight tugging at her chest, she then remembered, she had been trying hard not to cry since he left, and now that he was back, she suddenly couldn't hold it any longer, "I know I shouldn't feel this way, but…but I feel bad." She started crying.

He smiled at her as he quickly gathered her in his arms and said, "I know. I have been very unfair."

She pulled away from him. Kaoru wasn't the whiny type. She wiped the tears from her cheeks and forced a smile. "I'm sorry…I shouldn't have cried like that." She sniffed.

He looked hard at her. There were still things that they have to fix, right now, telling her what happened is all that he could do, and is something that he should do. "Tomoe is pregnant."

She swallowed. "She is?"

He nodded. "Her parents didn't know about it so when she came back to Japan she could tell only me."

She kept silent.

"It was a very risky pregnancy. She was unhealthy and there were possibilities of miscarriage. The father of the child came back to Japan before she did and she came back wanting to find him. Her parents eventually knew about it and brought her to Okinawa."

"I see…" somehow, she felt a little ashamed for having all those doubts about him.

"I had to go there. Tomoe had been very kind to me since we were kids. And of course," he smiled and looked at Kaoru, "We almost got married didn't we?"

She broke into a smile. "And then?"

"We still couldn't find the father of Tomoe's child. Her parents were very conservative, and they were well-known in the area. I know their reasoning was a bit twisted, but I couldn't disagree. They wanted Tomoe to get married before everyone finds out about her pregnancy."

Right, Kenshin was highly indebted to Tomoe's parents because they raised him up when his father died. Kaoru placed a hand on his arm.

And then Kenshin laughed, "And of course, I was there. They asked me to save her from—they called it disgrace, though I think it really isn't. Tomoe seemed to be very happy about her pregnancy. That's why when I came back to get some things I told you that I might be leaving for good."

She let her hand travel down to his hand. She squeezed it. "That was mighty nice of you to do Kenshin."

He frowned. "I would've wanted you to tell me that was stupid of me."

Kaoru shook her head. She then smiled, "And then what happened?"

"Well," he released a sigh of relief, "Tomoe didn't like the idea, first because she doesn't want to put me into a very sticky situation and second because she knew about you."

"Really?" she was smiling. "You told her?"

Kenshin blushed. "I didn't. She just knew. She said it showed through the way I talked about you."

Kaoru smiled wider. "And?"

"Well, her fiancé came and they reconciled. It was a good thing her parents approved of him. He was actually a nice man, he didn't know Tomoe was pregnant when he left."

"So everything ended well."

Kenshin pulled her closer. He gazed at her. "I'm sorry."

"Don't worry. Now that I know about it, I feel like I have been worrying for nothing. You had always been faithful."

He suddenly frowned as if remembering something, "But you weren't. You were dating that Soujiro guy."

"Kenshin, I didn't date for two years! Don't you think that means something? And besides, me and Soujiro weren't dating," she suddenly pulled away from him and had her arms akimbo, "We were just hanging out. Moreover, do you think my life just revolves around you?"

"Doesn't it?"

She clobbered him. "Arrogant. Anyway, now that you reminded me of it, I was wrong when I said you had always been faithful."

"What?" he pouted.

"You were flirting around."

"I wasn't." he looked away, "Actually, I just made them all up so you'd get worried. Had I worried you?"

Kaoru looked away, "Not really."

"Kaoru," he said pouting.

She slowly turned to him. "I wasn't the least bit worried."

He pouted. "Aren't you going to tell me anything?"

"Like what?"

"Like I love you too?"

She smiled.

"So?" Kenshin looked at her expectantly.

Smiling, she said, "I hate you." And she wrapped her hands around his nape as she pulled him for a kiss that could probably last a lifetime.

---

The fact that they kissed and made up—well, made up and kissed—was quickly dispersed to their friends. Misao was very happy. She said she doesn't have to worry about Kaoru eating donuts anymore, since it would be Kenshin's task to do so. And she was glad that finally Kaoru found a cure for her stomachache.

Kaoru personally told Soujiro though it was quite hard phrasing it. Soujiro said it was alright, but considering the expression on his face she knew it wasn't that easy for him. She somehow felt a little guilty, and in exchange she promised to set her up with a girl from her workplace. Soujiro only laughed at first but agreed in the end. A week later, Soujiro called her and told her Omasu—that was the name of the girl—was very nice and the future seemed bright for them. Kaoru congratulated him, and congratulated herself for a job well done.

---

By mid-August, they received an invitation from Tomoe. She was getting married. Talking to her proved awkward at first, knowing the history of their acquaintance. However, as they talked more she felt like she had known Tomoe for a very long time. She was approachable, and very talkative. She had grown rounder from when she last saw her but Tomoe was still beautiful. She looked so happy. And somehow, Kaoru wondered how happier she could get once she married the redhead.

"Are you getting married soon?" Tomoe asked her at the reception.

To which she only replied, "I don't know about that moron."

Maybe she wanted to get married soon, but somehow she was a bit nervous too.

---

By September Kenshin moved in at the unit beside Kaoru's since the couple living there had finally decided to move out. Two weeks after, he moved in with Kaoru at her apartment, saying it would be much practical if they share expenses, since most probably they would be doing the very same thing after they get married, or if they get married.

On the third week of October, before he could finally pop the question, Kaoru asked him to marry her. It was funny, and Kenshin was so regretting he hadn't asked her immediately. He was planning on something special, a unique way of proposing, however Kaoru's candid, and threatening, way of asking him to marry her blew all of his preparations away.

It was on a Sunday and they were watching a movie.

"Kenshin," Kaoru called.

He turned, "Hn?"

She was looking at the television, her face without any reaction. "Let's get married."

He almost stopped breathing. He turned to her. "What?"

"I said let's get married." Kaoru looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Remembering the unique proposal he was planning, he couldn't answer her.

She arched a brow, "So?"

"Kaoru…I…"

She had her arms across her chest.

He wanted to pursue on with his plans so he said, "Kaoru…I think it isn't yet the right time…"

Her brows twitched. She looked dangerous. She quickly grabbed the remote, turned the T.V. off and hoisted him to his feet and pushed him out, slamming the door shut.

"Kaoru," he called, knocking on the door.

"Someone's moving out," she threatened.

"Kaoru!" he panicked. How Kaoru could do this to him, he doesn't know. After a few minutes of knocking on the door, he finally said, "Okay, okay. I'll marry you."

The door opened and a grinning Kaoru faced him. "I was only joking you." And she laughed a wicked laugh.

Kenshin felt as if his entire world fell apart. All he could do, in frustration was pull her into him and give her the hungriest kiss he could ever give.

---

December came and they finally got married. It was a simple ceremony, since Kaoru told him she really isn't very fond of extravagant celebrations. It was very intimate, attended by just their close friends and relatives. Kenshin was laughing the entire ceremony, because Kaoru kept pulling him somewhere isolated. He didn't know Kaoru was very creative and was very deviant. It made him look forward to the real honeymoon.

And so by the end of the first week of December they flew to Paris, contrary to Kaoru's belief that she would be going there alone, to have their honeymoon.

---

Owari


End file.
